


Торговые автоматы навсегда

by curious_werewolf, PrettyPenny



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен – новый учитель математики в Стимсон-Хай. В первый учебный день он знакомится с Джаредом Падалеки, учителем английского, парнем с убийственной улыбкой и избытком свободного времени. Кажется, Джаред само совершенство, только Дженсен не уверен – Джаред с ним флиртует или они просто друзья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Торговые автоматы навсегда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But We'll Always Have Our Vending Machines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70899) by cherie_morte. 



> Переведено на ББ-2015.  
> Арт: curious_werewolf  
> Вычитка: Bianca Neve

**Август 2009**

Точно первый день в школе.

Дженсен слишком хорошо помнит это чувство, хотя и думал, что уже больше никогда его не испытает. Желудок скручен узлом – но, кажется, Дженсен единственный за этим столом, кому хоть каплю не по себе. 

Здесь все друг друга знают. Немудрено, Дженсен этого и ожидал. Он просто не задумывался, _насколько_ хреново будет, пока они его не окружили: болтовня, непринужденный смех, и внимательные, якобы случайные взгляды на свежее мясо – и не важно, как сильно Дженсен пытается спрятаться в кресле.

Когда директор Крипке призывает всех успокоиться и занять свои места, Дженсена охватывает облегчение – теперь все сосредоточены на работе, а не на общении. Но, увы, четвертым пунктом в программе идет «Давайте поприветствуем нашего нового учителя математики, Дженсена Эклза. Дженсен, почему бы тебе не рассказать немножечко о себе?». Что значит: «Встань и сообщи, откуда ты такой взялся, даже если всем пофигу. Видишь, как на тебя уставились? Сейчас 6.45 утра, и ты задерживаешь планерку».

Дженсен никогда не любил быть тем самым новеньким парнишкой в классе. Почему-то стоять перед взрослыми людьми оказывается не менее пугающим, чем когда в него могли пульнуть шариком из жеваной бумаги. 

И все же ему удается пережить учительское собрание – в семь утра Крипке объявляет, что все свободны и могут идти готовиться к занятиям. У Дженсена остается почти полчаса, чтобы заплутать в попытках найти дорогу от библиотеки к своему классу. На подготовительной неделе он всегда заходил со стороны парковки, чтобы не сталкиваться с людьми. Тогда это казалось блестящим решением. Сейчас – нет. 

Он стоит немного в стороне, изучая план школы и пытаясь при этом сильно не палиться, когда позади раздается мужской голос:

– Здорóво!

Чуть подпрыгнув, Дженсен гневно оборачивается и сталкивается с огромной прицельнобьющей улыбкой.

– Эм, привет?

Улыбающийся парень отступает на шаг, но даже не делает других попыток выглядеть, как выглядят в семь утра нормальные люди. 

– Я хотел поприветствовать тебя в Стимсон-Хай. Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки. Я преподаю английский у первогодок и выпускников.

– О, здорово, – Дженсен старается, чтобы его голос прозвучал без пренебрежения. – Приятно познакомиться.

Они жмут друг другу руки, и Дженсен ожидает, что Джаред сейчас уйдет. Он не первый из персонала, кто подошел представиться после планерки, однако самый энергичный. Тем не менее, Джаред не двигается с места.

– Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? – спрашивает Дженсен.

– Вообще-то, надеюсь, это я смогу помочь тебе. Первый день и все дела. Я покажу тебе школу.

– О, полный отстой. 

Улыбка Джареда меркнет:

– В смысле, я не обязан. Я просто подумал, что, может, ты хочешь…

– Нет, слушай, мне пригодится любая помощь! Я имел в виду, что это полный отстой для тебя. Как ты влип в приветственную команду?

Джаред переступает с ноги на ногу.

– Ну… вообще-то я… Когда два года назад я начинал здесь работать, они просто бросили меня разбираться со всем в одиночку, и я подумал, что это не круто. Так что я сказал Крипке, что было бы неплохо проводить какое-то общее знакомство со школой, на что он ответил, раз мне это нужно, то почему бы мне этим и не заняться. Собственно, что я и делаю.

Он заканчивает речь кивком и каким-то образом умудряется улыбнуться еще шире – и, блин, Дженсен не слышал и половины из того, что поведал ему этот бедолага. Внешность Джареда очень отвлекает. Он выше Дженсена, что случается не так уж и часто, а фигура точно как из десятки последних грязных фантазий Дженсена, вместе взятых, длинные каштановые волосы падают на лицо. И эта огромная улыбка: идеально белые зубы, широкий рот и ямочки, в конце концов. Дженсен проводит рукой по губам, чтобы убедиться, что не начал пускать слюни. 

– Э, – глубокомысленно отвечает он.

– Ты, наверно, будешь учить моих ребят. Основы алгебры и геометрия, верно?

Дженсен кивает.

– Это же круто! Они реально классные ребята.

Дженсен решает не заострять внимания на том, что они оба будут обучать первогодок, с которыми Джаред еще не знаком. По ощущениям, Джаред знает, о чем говорит. Даже если для Дженсена утро слишком раннее, он не собирается подчеркивать, что чего-то не понимает.

– Джаред, – из-за полок раздается сердитый голос. – Правило одиннадцати тридцати. Выметайся.

Джаред поворачивается на шум.

– Извини, детка, я забыл. Лето было долгим и все такое.

– Не смей, – отвечает «детка» с сердитым взглядом. Библиотекарь – симпатичная брюнетка, она недовольно надувает губы, когда Джаред улыбается ей во весь рот. Табличка перед ней гласит «Мисс Женевьев Кортез». – Больше не смей забывать.

Джаред закатывает глаза и снова поворачивается к Дженсену.

– Подожди. Я только разберусь с этим и пойдем.

Он подходит и наваливается на стойку. 

– Пока я не ушел и не оставил тебя наслаждаться одиночеством, скажи, для меня что-нибудь есть? 

Женевьев неохотно улыбается и толкает к нему три книги, из которых в разные стороны торчат желтые клейкие листочки. Джаред забирает книги, достает из своей наплечной сумки две другие и гордо протягивает их Женевьев.

Должно быть, она догадывается, что его так порадовало, потому что тут же расцветает улыбкой. 

– Книжный клуб за ланчем?

Джаред трясет головой и показывает на Дженсена. Женевьев прыскает со смеху. 

– О-о-о, у тебя появился друг. Тогда в среду.

– В среду заметано!

Джаред кивает на дверь, и Дженсен следует за ним.

– Сейчас я проведу тебя прямо к классу, уверен, ты хочешь подготовиться к занятию, но я бы с радостью показал тебе школу на обеденном перерыве, если ты не будешь занят.

– Да, звучит здорово. Спасибо.

– Без проблем.

Какое-то время они шагают в приятной тишине, но потом Дженсен не выдерживает:

– Что за правило одиннадцати тридцати?

Джаред смеется.

– Она утверждает, что не в состоянии выносить меня по утрам. Мне запрещается входить в библиотеку до 11:30, учительские собрания – исключение, сразу после них я должен покинуть помещение.

– Исчерпывающе.

Джаред снова смеется, и Дженсен мечтает, чтобы он прекратил так делать. Его смех заразителен, слишком открытый и теплый, к нему невозможно привыкнуть. 

– Вопиющая несправедливость. Эта библиотека была _наша_. Она ее украла, выучившись на библиотекаря. 

Дженсен вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

– Мы вместе ходили в эту школу. Мы были теми самыми крутыми детьми, которые вместо обеда торчат в библиотеке и ругаются из-за того, кто возьмет какую книгу.

– О, да. Точно так же крутые ребята вели себя и в моей школе.

– Правда?

– Чувак, я зубрил математику. Как будто я знаю, чем занимались крутые ребята. 

Джаред изучает Дженсена несколько дольше необходимого и затем трясет головой, словно пытаясь прояснить мысли.

– Ты преподаешь впервые или?..

– Не, пять лет отработал в школе Ричардсона.

Джаред ждет продолжения, но, не получив подробностей, милосердно меняет тему.

– Итак, если заходить по этому коридору, то избежишь оравы школьников, несущейся на уроки, и толкучки у шкафчиков. В конце коридора есть лестница, о ней мало кто знает, она немноголюдна и ведет к математическим классам. Мой класс дальше, – Джаред указывает направо, – в той стороне. 319 кабинет, затесался ровно посередине, так что если заходить со стороны двора, сразу уткнешься в мою дверь. И если появятся вопросы до ланча, можешь набрать мой добавочный номер – 5283. 

Они идут к лестнице, которую упоминал Джаред, та действительно так лихо задвинута в сторону, что Дженсен никогда бы не нашел ее самостоятельно. Дженсен предполагает, что теперь Джаред его покинет, но тот начинает подниматься по лестнице вместе с ним, хоть он только что сказал, что его класс находится на первом этаже и в другом направлении. Такое проявление внимания приятно, но в то же время слегка напрягает. 

– Думаю, теперь я смогу найти свою аудиторию. Ты, наверное, хочешь подготовиться к своему уроку. 

– О нет, – отвечает Джаред. – Ты еще не назвал мне номер своего класса. Как я найду тебя на обеде?

– Я могу назвать его сейчас. 

– Да ладно, я уже прошел полпролета. 

Дженсен только рад оставить все как есть и позволяет Джареду показывать дорогу. Тот не самая плохая компания. 

Полминуты спустя они оказываются у двери кабинета. Дженсен открывает замок и поворачивается к Джареду. 

– Итак, это я.

– Увидимся через пару часов, мистер 178. – Джаред ободряюще хлопает Дженсена по плечу. – Удачи на твоих первых занятиях.

– Спасибо, тебе тоже.

***

Когда школьники, спеша на обед, вываливаются из кабинета Дженсена, Джаред уже ждет его под дверью. Он ерошит пробегающему мимо пацаненку волосы, тот отмахивается. Джаред лишь еще шире улыбается.

– Готов идти?

Дженсен кидает кое-какие вещи в сумку к ноутбуку и кивает.

– Отлично. Итак, я подумал, что мы должны начать с другого конца школы и вернуться сюда. Возможно, у нас даже останется время для остановки в учительской, потому что я захватил сэндвичи. 

– Разве у тебя нет уроков? – Дженсен в последний раз бросает взгляд на свой стол, убедиться, что ничего не забыл. 

– Не-а, у меня сейчас методические часы. Но если ты предпочитаешь заморить себя голодом вместо того, чтобы вкусить этот восхитительный сэндвич, который я купил специально для тебя, то, думаю, я смогу найти человека, который от него не откажется. И этот человек я.

– Нет, я съем сэндвич, – смущенно произносит Дженсен.

– О, как щедро с твоей стороны.

– Но на этой неделе я угощаю тебя ланчем. Я не паразит.

– А я никогда не откажусь от халявного обеда. – Джаред расплывается в улыбке. Проходя мимо стенда с наградами, он указывает на него. – Верхний правый. Я тогда учился в выпускном классе. Последний раз, когда наша футбольная команда добилась успеха.

Джаред придерживает для Дженсена дверь на лестницу, так что тот не успевает рассмотреть вышеупомянутый трофей.

– Дай угадаю. Ты был в команде.

Джаред ухмыляется.

– Играл на позиции принимающего1. Одиннадцатый номер.

– Так значит, это будет экскурсия по местам твоей славы?

Джаред высовывает язык. 

– Это был великий момент. Дай мне похвастаться. 

– А что насчет других спортивных дисциплин?

– Неплохо. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Не знаю, я люблю спорт. Думал попробовать кого-нибудь потренировать.

– Эй, это же здорово! Тебе следует поговорить с тренером Бивером, он отвечает за легкоатлетов. Импалам нужен новый тренер, это наша команда по бегу. 

– Я могу тренировать бегунов.

Они огибают угол, и Джаред широко поводит рукой.

– А сейчас ты входишь в самую лучшую часть школы. Вот мой кабинет. 

– У тебя на двери алая буква2?

– Это… да. Она самая.

– Длинная история?

– Невероятно.

– Не буду спрашивать.

Джаред указывает на двойные двери в противоположном конце коридора.

– Идем дальше, налево – естественные науки, также там есть лестница, которая выведет тебя к твоему кабинету. Прямо и направо – внутренний двор, библиотека и учительская. И, запомни, торговые автоматы! Очень важно знать, как они раскиданы по территории. Эти автоматы – единственный признак того, что попечительский совет нас любит и желает нам добра. 

– Ты можешь нарисовать мне карту.

– Как, и лишить тебя увлекательных поисков?

Дженсен качает головой. Джаред кладет ему на плечо свою невероятно большую ладонь, сжимает пальцы и притягивает Дженсена к себе, словно они старые приятели. Дженсен старается сильно не расслабляться и не зацикливаться на том, как приятно от Джареда пахнет, но с этим парнем все не просто.

– Так, сейчас мы пройдем вперед. Минуем актовый зал и выйдем к скоплению обедающих школьников. В кафетерии никто не ест. Даже показывать не буду, где он находится. Черт, я не был там лет сто, уже не помню, где он.

– Дай угадаю, в нем нет торговых автоматов?

Джаред печально качает головой.

– А за обедающими детьми?

– Ну, слева – спортивный зал, в том блестящем новом здании в основном преподают языки и обществознание, и – наконец – мы подобрались к тому, что важно по-настоящему, а именно: я хочу заманить тебя к бегунам, потому что им действительно нужен тренер.

Дженсен кивает, стараясь переварить информацию, которой фонтанирует Джаред. Пока они пересекают полный детей павильон, Джареда не меньше трех раз останавливают отдельные школьники и целые группы, они задают вопросы или просто перекидываются шутками. Джаред ведет себя так, словно это в порядке вещей.

– Ты не предупреждал, что нас атакует твой фанклуб.

– Иди ты, – смеется Джаред, помахав кому-то у Дженсена за спиной.

Знакомство со школьной территорией и местными байками, которыми щедро делится Джаред, – и этого уже более чем достаточно, – занимает практически весь перерыв. У них остается лишь пятнадцать минут, чтобы присесть в учительской и поесть до начала занятий.

– Ты знаешь, что отчасти из-за возможности бывать в учительской я стал учителем? – Дженсен понятия не имеет, почему вдруг решил поднять эту тему. Должно быть, словесное недержание Джареда заразно.

Джаред поправляет выбившийся из сэндвича кусочек бекона, высунув кончик языка и с выражением лица, словно решает задачи по ядерной физике. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, он отвечает:

– Это потому что у нас есть свои торговые автоматы?

Дженсен хмыкает.

– Когда я был совсем маленьким, то думал, что учителя живут в школе, и по ночам учительская превращается, я не знаю, в Диснейленд или что-то вроде того.

– Потрясающе, – говорит Джаред, бросая свой сэндвич. – По-моему, это самая крутая причина стать учителем из всех, что я слышал.

– В смысле, учиться на учителя я пошел не из-за этого. Тогда-то я уже понимал, что к чему. Но когда я впервые вошел в учительскую и на меня никто не наорал, я словно оказался на вершине мира.

– Чувак, ты, наверно, сильно расстроился, когда увидел только почтовые ящики и дешевую пластиковую мебель?

– Нет, было здорово. Я разоблачил учительскую за этот обман!

– Надо же, мистер Эклз. Вы настоящий герой.

– Не люблю это афишировать.

Джаред сминает салфетку и шутливо швыряет в Дженсена.

***

Легонько постучав, Дженсен засовывает голову в кабинет Джареда, целенаправленно игнорируя алую «Джей», маячащую перед глазами.

– Мистер Эклз – новый учитель математики. Уже все познакомились с мистером Эклзом?

Класс невнятно мычит в ответ, Дженсен неуклюже машет рукой и поворачивается к Джареду.

– Эм, привет, могу я поговорить с тобой пару секунд?

– Кажется, наше художественное чтение Ромео и Джульетты ненадолго приостанавливается. – Джаред окидывает класс взглядом и орет благим матом: – Улитки!

По какой-то причине, все в классе (кроме Дженсена) разражаются истерическим смехом.

– Колин, проследишь за меня, чтобы все вели себя прилично?

Паренек, к которому Джаред приставал днем ранее у кабинета Дженсена, закатывает глаза. 

– А чем я сейчас занимаюсь?

– Да, точно, это не я держу вас всех в узде. Я скоро вернуть, хорошо? А вы, ребята, продолжайте работать над первой сценой.

Джаред прикрывает за собой дверь.

– Что случилось?

– Улитки?

Уголки губ Джареда ползут вверх.

– Во времена Шекспира это было страшным ругательством. Спорим, ты не знал.

– Ты научил подростков ругаться?

– Глупости. Они и так знают. Я научил их, как ругаться стильно.

– О, ясно.

– Да и какая разница. Ты хоть представляешь, как это трудно – заставить целую аудиторию подростков восхищаться языком Шекспира? 

– Чувак, я пытаюсь вбить в них алгебраические формулы. Так что да, я знаю.

– Ну и вот!

Пару секунд они улыбаются друг другу, затем Дженсен вспоминает, что пришел к Джареду не просто так – и не потому, что на Джареда прикольно глядеть.

– Мне очень неловко появляться у тебя под дверью каждый раз, когда нужно что-то спросить, но кроме тебя я здесь никого не знаю, так что…

– Нет, все нормально, я здесь именно за этим. Чем я могу тебе помочь?

– Я не знаю, как работает ксерокс. Я понимаю, что тут должны быть ребята, которые этим занимаются, но в результате все окажется слишком очевидным. А я навсегда останусь тем идиотом, которого ненавидят компьютерщики за то, что погнал их из другого конца школы только затем, чтобы его научили нажимать кнопку. И я знаю, чем это может быть чревато, чувак. Если они ополчатся против тебя, все пропало.

Джаред тепло улыбается.

– Нет, все не так очевидно. Никто не знает, как управляться с этой штуковиной. Не удивлюсь, если она сломана. Мы все делаем вид, что знаем, чтобы компьютерщики нас не возненавидели.

– Что, правда?

Джаред смеется.

– Я должен был тебя предупредить, виноват. Тебе нужно пойти к техникам в новый корпус. Кто-нибудь из ассистентов тебя всему научит.

– О боже, спасибо.

– Да без проблем.

– Эй, я все еще должен тебе обед. Ты сегодня свободен?

– По четвергам нет книжного клуба, – улыбается Джаред.

– Отлично, тогда я просто… э… можешь порекомендовать какой-нибудь ресторан?

– Просто подходи сюда в начале ланча. Я отведу нас в хорошее местечко.

 

**Сентябрь 2009**

В результате Джаред и Дженсен практически всегда обедают вместе, и так Дженсен начинает знакомиться со своими новыми коллегами. Поначалу Дженсен чувствует себя неуютно, но Джаред, похоже, догадывается и потихоньку начинает подключать его к разговорам, не давая просто сидеть в стороне и наблюдать. К четвертой неделе, Дженсен уверенно находит себе место среди сотрудников, которых ему представил Джаред.

Больше всех, после Джареда, конечно, Дженсену нравится Данниль Харрис, учительница биологии из соседнего кабинета. Ехидная рыжеволосая девица, которая бесстыдно закатывает глаза и переглядывается с Дженсеном, когда кто-нибудь за столом смораживает глупость. Они с Данниль быстро находят общий язык, и она принимается названивать ему во время методических часов, чтобы поделиться сплетнями. 

Женевьев, библиотекарша, которая задирала Джареда в первый учебный день, довольно мила со всеми за исключением Джареда – к нему она показательно придирается при каждой возможности. Джаред же, похоже, находит это очаровательным и больше радуется, когда она его оскорбляет, чем в те редкие моменты, когда проявляет дружелюбие. Дженсен уверен, что они встречаются, или помолвлены, или что-то в этом роде, но ему все равно нравится Женевьев. Ревновать к ней жалко и нелепо.  
А Дженсен совсем не ревнует.

Их четверка – Джаред, Дженсен, Женевьев и Данниль – всегда вместе. Исключения случаются, когда Женевьев находит новую книгу и подбивает Джареда прочитать ее за пару дней. Затем у них начинается аналитическая война с участием клейких листочков, которая заканчивается очередным заседанием книжного клуба, Женевьев и Джаред устраиваются в сторонке, а Дженсен и Данниль без устали их подкалывают.

В их шайке есть и приходящие члены: Сандра Маккой, преподающая домоводство, возможно, единственный человек на планете, в котором энергии больше чем в Джареде; Джули Макнивен – одна из историков, редко вступает в разговор, но когда это происходит, все ее замечания гениальны или невероятно забавны. Чад Мюррей – физрук, чьим обществом наслаждается только Джаред, и Миша Коллинз, учитель ИЗО – наверное, наистраннейший тип из всех, кого Дженсен когда-либо встречал.

Сегодня один из тех редких, но желанных дней, когда Джаред в полном распоряжении Дженсена.

– Итак, прошло уже несколько недель, а я все гадаю, так что я должен спросить. Мне кажется, или Миша каждый день носит одно и то же? Он все время жалуется на свой тренч, но на следующее утро он снова в нем.

Джаред смеется так, что содрогается все тело. Он быстро оглядывает ресторан, убеждаясь, что никто из учителей их не подслушивает, и склоняется над столом.

– Хорошо, сейчас я поделюсь с тобой совершенно секретной информацией.

– Звучит многообещающе.

– До того, как он женился, кое-кто из учителей, ее имя не называют – хотя это была Джули, – после совершенно отвязной рождественской вечеринки поехала к нему домой. Она по сей день клянется, что его гардероб выглядит, словно принадлежит мультяшному персонажу: одинаковые белые рубашки, синие брюки и так далее на каждой вешалке.

– Врешь ведь.

– Эй, я рассказываю с ее слов. 

– Ты это только что придумал.

– Клянусь своей мамой, что это самая настоящая правда. Ты мне не веришь?

– Ни на йоту.

Джаред пихает Дженсена под столом. Дженсен пытается не остаться в долгу, но его мягкие кожаные туфли не идут ни в какое сравнение с внесезонными ботинками Джареда, которые тот носит не снимая.

– Ай, – восклицает Дженсен. – Засранец.

Джаред потрясенно открывает рот.

– Да я никогда.

– Я тебя умоляю. Постоянно.

Джаред ухмыляется, очевидно, заготовив остроумный ответ, но потом бросает взгляд на свои часы.

– Должно быть, я отвлекся, созерцая твои прекрасные очи. Если мы не уйдем сейчас, то опоздаем.  
Дженсен снимает очки и трет их о рубашку. 

– Во-первых, ты не можешь по-настоящему видеть мои глаза. А во-вторых, в следующий раз, когда ты даже подумаешь о «прекрасных очах» в мою сторону, я за себя не ручаюсь. 

– Увы, – вздыхает Джаред, отодвигая свой стул. Он обходит стол как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть выдвинуть стул Дженсена. – Я влюбился в жестокосердную женщину. Она не ценит моей поэтической души.

– Похоже, это тебе нужны очки.

С несвойственной ему смелостью, Дженсен толкает Джареда, когда встает. Тот пихается в ответ, и Дженсен не обращает внимания, насколько теплая у Джареда рука, или на то, что он задерживает ее чуть дольше необходимого. Скорей всего, Дженсену это только кажется. 

 

**Октябрь 2009**

– Ты можешь прервать меня в любой момент, потому что я не собираюсь навязываться, но мы по какой-то особой причине общаемся только на работе?

Дженсен отрывает взгляд от своего супа и смотрит на Джареда, затем снова на суп, подозревая подвох. 

– Эм... нет?

– Отлично! Просто уточнил.

Дженсен ждет где-то с минуту, когда Джаред продолжит. Джаред молчит.

– Ты интересовался с какой-то целью?

Джаред закусывает губу.

– Просто интересно.

– Ты хочешь вместе зависнуть сегодня после школы?

– О, раз ты поднял этот вопрос! У меня есть билеты на один концерт, так? Ты должен пойти со мной, Дженсен. Слушай, говорю как есть. Скорей всего ты не любитель, да и я тоже. Но там будет один из моих прошлогодних выпускников, и он очень хотел, чтобы я пришел и поддержал их, но посещать подобные мероприятия в одиночку неудобно. Жен не пойдет, Дани не пойдет, Чад совершенно точно не пойдет. Ты моя последняя надежда.

– Ничто не польстит парню сильнее, чем слова, что он крайний вариант. 

Джаред почти смущенно смотрит вниз, и это ужасно не похоже на его привычное поведение. 

– Мне казалось, ты не захочешь пойти.

– Значит, встречаемся там или?..

Джаред тут же оживает.

– Ты правда пойдешь?

– Я думал, ты говоришь по-английски.

– Я накормлю тебя ужином.

– Что?

– В качестве благодарности. Я приготовлю тебе ужин. В смысле, я все равно собирался сегодня поесть. Ты должен зайти ко мне, посидим, и я тебя накормлю.

По мнению Дженсена, это звучит как свидание. Часть его хочет спросить, свидание ли это? Другая часть помнит, что он в сердце Техаса, и Джаред скорей всего не гей и почти женат на библиотекарше, и, в конце концов, каким чудовищем нужно быть, чтобы пытаться увести парня у милого невинного библиотекаря? Дженсен молчит про свидание и просто соглашается на ужин.

– Тогда встретимся у твоей машины в половине третьего?

Джаред чуть хмурится.

– Сразу после уроков я не смогу. Тебе придется подождать до половины четвертого.

– А причина этого?..

Джаред ухмыляется.

– По средам у меня шахматный клуб. 

– Шахматный клуб? Серьезно?

– Даже не начинай, чувак. Шахматный клуб мое детище.

– Неужели его кто-то посещает?

– Шахматный клуб посещают все. Он самый лучший! Навеки.

– Ты совершенно беспристрастен. 

– Ты умеешь играть? Я могу тебя научить, если заглянешь на огонек.

– Ух ты, сколько еще медленных пыток ты запланировал на сегодня? 

– Пожалуйста? – Джаред хлопает ресницами.

– Доедай свой ланч, – сдается Дженсен.

***

К чести Джареда, в шахматном клубе собирается поразительно много учеников. Половина партий отложена, и игроки болтают друг с другом, но в целом, Джаред по крайней мере смог заинтересовать детей.

Джаред поднимает голову, когда Дженсен неловко стучит в дверь и входит в кабинет. Он пинает стул напротив, на котором устроился Колин Форд, на вид глубоко разочарованный ходом игры. 

– Давай, парень, иди надери задницу кому-нибудь другому. А я сыграю с мистером Эклзом и посмотрю, на что он способен.

Колин склоняет голову, глядя на Джареда, затем поворачивается к Дженсену, задумчиво смотрит.

– Ага, – говорит он, все еще пристально разглядывая Дженсена. – Ага, понятно.

– Ничего тебе не понятно, чудовище. Дуй отсюда. 

Пожав плечами, Колин освобождает место, и Дженсен устраивается на нем.

– Я весьма посредственный игрок, – предупреждает Дженсен.

Джаред цокает языком.

– Не после того как я с тобой закончу. Я сделаю из тебя профи. Конечно, ты никогда не сможешь побить меня – я непобедим. 

– Враки, – заявляет кудрявая девчонка, против которой теперь играет Колин. – В прошлом марте, после чемпионата.

– О, тот раз не считается, – возражает Джаред.

– А мы говорим, считается.

– Они выиграли крупный турнир, – объясняет Джаред. – В награду я позволил им сыграть со мной. Пятнадцать на одного. Не считается.

– Как по мне, считается, – ухмыляется Дженсен. 

– Да ладно, и вообще, кто тебя сюда позвал? – Джаред откидывается на спинку стула и коротко улыбается. – Отлично. Он считается. Один из миллиона. Твои шансы по-прежнему хреновые.

– Самомнение у тебя даже длиннее, чем волосы.

– Здорово, мистер Эклз, – раздается голос Колина с другого конца комнаты. – Вы можете посещать шахматный клуб, когда захотите. 

Джаред пытается нахмуриться, но безуспешно.

***

Дженсен ждет на диване, нервно подергивая ногой. Наконец Джаред выходит из своей комнаты в обтягивающей черной футболке с V-образным вырезом, которая почти неприлично облегает его тело, и темно-синих джинсах. Он выглядит совершенно иначе, совсем не как в школе – а ведь, по мнению Дженсена, Джареду совсем не нужно становиться еще сексуальней. Мозг Дженсена почти выключается, ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что Джаред попросил его встать.

– Тебе следует выправить рубашку, – замечает Джаред. – Ты в курсе, как это делается? И расслабить галстук.

– Что это значит: в курсе ли я, как это делается?

– Ничего, просто у тебя все время такой серьезный вид. На концерте нужно быть попроще.

– Я буду чувствовать себя... странно.

Джаред улыбается.

– Не заставляй меня делать это за тебя.

Дженсен сглатывает образовавшийся в горле комок и пытается думать о чем-то кроме рук Джареда, стягивающих с него одежду. 

– Ха, полагаю, мне стоит избавиться и от очков?

– Нет, оставь. Ты в них классный.

Дженсен решает промолчать, насколько по-гейски это звучит, и оставить этот момент для себя. Джаред удовлетворенно кивает, наблюдая, как Дженсен уничтожает всю тщательно наведенную с утра презентабельность.

– Похоже, это первый раз, когда ты выглядишь не так, словно идешь на встречу на Уолл Стрит. 

– Похоже, это первый раз, когда я вижу тебя без стопки книг.

– Туше, сэр, туше. – Джаред улыбается и подталкивает Дженсена к двери. – Давай с этим покончим.

Они напиваются так сильно, насколько это возможно накануне рабочего дня. Большую часть концерта Джаред проводит, одной рукой обнимая Дженсена за плечи, поет, жутко фальшивя, шутит, отчего сердце Дженсена тревожно сжимается. Несколько раз Дженсену кажется, что Джаред вот-вот его поцелует, но эти мгновенья проходят так же быстро, как и появляются: темные взгляды украдкой, их тела то оказываются слишком близко друг к другу, то расходятся вновь, Джаред прижимается лбом ко лбу Дженсена на несколько секунд, чтобы поведать новую сплетню, до которой Дженсену нет дела. Для него это пытка – физическая и эмоциональная пытка, и Дженсен чувствует себя влюбленным идиотом, потому что ему этого недостаточно.  
Большую часть вечера Джаред ведет себя, как и на работе или когда они выбираются на ланч. Он дружелюбен, распускает руки сильнее, чем большинство друзей Дженсена мужского пола (по крайней мере, тех из них, кто сразу не изъявил желания забраться к Дженсену в штаны), но ничего особенного. Недостаточно доказательств, чтобы рискнуть и превратить отличные дружеские отношения в напряженную обстановку на работе. Дженсен никогда не делал первый шаг, а вот Джаред как раз такой парень. Дженсен решает, что если Джаред не предпримет попыток, значит, ему это не нужно.  
Дженсен не то чтобы скрывал.

***

Дженсен привык, что в дни, отведенные на планирование занятий, он предоставлен сам себе. Первая четверть учебного года подошла к концу. Дженсен доволен тем, как идут дела, детей в школе нет, другие преподаватели математики разошлись по домам.

Так что, возможно, он слегка расслабился, делая уборку и подпевая магнитофону. Ничто не предвещает беды, пока со стороны двери кто-то не начинает хлопать, и Дженсен не понимает, что его слишком громкое исполнение «Безумной любви»3 привлекло зрителей. 

– Ой, – произносит он, моргая на появившиеся в проеме лица. Данниль изо всех сил старается сдержать смех, Джаред же улыбается во все зубы, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Он чем-то похож на льва, готового ринуться в атаку, и у Дженсена появляется неприятное чувство, что он сейчас в роли газели. 

– Значит, ты поешь, кто бы мог подумать? – спрашивает Джаред как ни в чем не бывало. 

Вопрос с подвохом, и Дженсен это понимает, но в данной ситуации не может врать. 

– В некотором роде.

– Ну, не знаю. На мой вкус, ты здорово пел.

– И двигался. Научишь меня так же крутить бедрами? – Данниль коварно улыбается.

– Ненавижу вас обоих. Люто ненавижу.

– А меня за что? Я не вредничал!

– У тебя этот взгляд. Мне он не нравится. 

– Чепуха. Тебе нравится во мне абсолютно все, – заявляет Джаред.

– Ты уверен?

– А знаешь, что тебе нравится больше всего?

– Иногда ты уходишь домой, и мне не приходится тебя видеть?

– Мое огромное страстное щедрое сердце, которое любит делать детей счастливыми…

– Господи спаси, – бормочет Данниль.

– …а иногда я даже нахожу возможности, чтобы ты тоже мог осчастливить детей. Вот такой я добрый.

– Я потеряла вас обоих. Мне явно пора уходить.

Данниль разворачивается. Цокот ее каблучков звучит все чаще и чаще по мере того, как она уносится прочь. По-видимому, чтобы поскорее всех обзвонить и растрепать об увиденной сцене.

– Чего ты добиваешься, Джаред?

– Не знаю, в курсе ты или нет, но я веду драмкружок.

– А как же шахматный клуб?

– Шахматный клуб по средам. Драмкружок по понедельникам. Литературное творчество по вторникам, а общество почета по четвергам.

– Ты ведешь все эти факультативы?

Джаред жизнерадостно кивает.

– У тебя слишком много свободного времени. А что насчет пятниц?

– Кажется, даже я не способен удержать детей после занятий по пятницам. 

– Зачем тебе четыре факультатива, псих?

Джаред пожимает плечами.

– Детям нужны такие вещи, чтобы радоваться. 

– Из-за тебя другие выглядят неприглядно.

– Ну, ты занимаешься с бегунами по вторникам и четвергам, и я знаю, что тебе нравится наведываться в шахматный клуб, даже если три недели подряд ты делаешь вид, что тебя заставили. Но по понедельникам тебе, бедняжке, наверное очень скучно прозябать в одиночестве. 

– Я не умею играть, Джей.

– Нет-нет, у них уже есть замечательный учитель актерского мастерства. К слову, это я.

Дженсен делает вид, что удивлен, и Джаред тыкает его в бок.

– На самом деле, они хотят поставить мюзикл, а я не могу им помочь, если только не найду того, кто научит их петь. Например, человека умеющего петь. Давай рассмотрим имеющиеся варианты: тебя. 

– Нет. Ни за что. Боже, я не пою в присутствии людей. Это была случайность. Я не могу учить детей петь. Этого никогда не случится. 

– Всего лишь несколько песен. Я позволю тебе выбрать мюзикл. Я буду умолять на коленях, если потребуется.

– Терпеть тебя не могу.

– Но твой ответ?

– Я подумаю.

– Здорово. У тебя есть все выходные. Если ты решишь заглянуть, мы будем в актовом зале. Ждать тебя с нетерпением. Со слезами на глазах.

– Проваливай и дай мне закончить мою работу, – Дженсен захлопывает за Джаредом дверь.

– Ты уже согласился. Я это знаю, – кричит Джаред из-за двери. Дженсена вроде как бесит, что тот совершенно прав.

***

В понедельник он опаздывает на репетицию театрального кружка на пятнадцать минут, не слишком-то удачное начало. Очевидно, Джаред вообще его не ждал – он практически выпрыгивает из своих ботинок, когда видит Дженсена, идущего между рядами.

Джаред объявляет, зачем Дженсен здесь, со своим фирменным энтузиазмом, и ребята, кажется, действительно рады. Дженсен узнает только двоих: девочку, которая ходит к нему на геометрию, и, конечно же, Колина, который стоит посреди сцены и похож на романтического героя – его героиня из выпускного класса комично возвышается над ним. 

Около половины ребят заявляют, что умеют петь. Они следуют за Дженсеном в выделенный Джаредом угол: тот даже нашел ученика, играющего на фортепьяно. Где-то половина из этой «умеющей петь» половины действительно умеет. Остальные, по мнению Дженсена, смогут подпевать, если он и они хорошенько поработают.

Как бы сильно он не хотел ненавидеть Джареда за то, что тот втянул его в эту авантюру, кажется, он заразился от Джареда чем-то, что заставляет в свободное от работы время учить подростков играть в шахматы или писать рассказы о том, о чем обычно пишут подростки, когда им предоставляют свободу действий. Это довольно мило, и Дженсен не понимает, куда подевалось время, когда Джаред хлопает его по плечу, указывая на собирающихся уходить детей.

– Знаешь, на самом деле я не ожидал, что ты покажешься, – признается Джаред. Дети разошлись, и они одни убирают декорации со сцены. 

– По правде, я сам не ожидал.

Джаред чуть заметно улыбается, но в этой улыбке хватает тепла, а в голосе нежности, чтобы Дженсен притащился в кружок на следующей неделе. Даже если бы ему не понравилось заниматься с детьми, и он уже не решил вернуться.

– Спасибо, что пришел, – произносит Джаред, хлопнув Дженсена по спине. – Я ценю это.

***

На следующий день Джаред не показывается на глаза.

Первая мысль: Джаред заболел. Дженсен переживает и хочет ему позвонить, но затем понимает, что слишком много о себе возомнил: решил, что Джареда нет в школе, раз тот не ждал его у кофейного автомата, чтобы пожелать доброго утра, или не заглянул к Дженсену в кабинет пригласить на ланч. Тем не менее, в глубине души Дженсен надеется, что Джареда нет в школе, потому что он чувствует себя жалким, сидя в одиночестве за их столом в пустой учительской и проверяя контрольные.

Когда до конца обеденного часа остается пятнадцать минут, Дженсен хоронит надежду, что Джареда задержал кто-то из коллег и сейчас в любую минуту он появится в учительской, пыша новыми идеями. Дженсен встает и направляется к торговым автоматам – и, черт возьми, он не может думать о них без улыбки, вспоминая дурацкий энтузиазм Джареда.

Он как раз посреди процесса покупки диетической колы, когда его хватают за плечо и впечатывают в стену под прикрытием автомата с газировкой. 

Дженсен открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но его затыкают губы Джареда, язык скользит внутрь, играя с языком Дженсена, словно для них это в порядке вещей, словно Джаред знает, что имеет на это право. К счастью, Дженсену не обязательно включать мозги, чтобы следовать примеру, и он тоже отдается поцелую, не задумываясь о том, что они все еще на работе, что их может застукать каждый, что Дженсен понятия не имеет, о чем на самом деле думает Джаред, или о тысяче других вещей, из-за которых он должен был бы застыть и оттолкнуть Джареда прочь. 

Джаред не разрывает поцелуй, он лишь сильнее сжимает Дженсена и крепче его целует. Наконец он отстраняется, сквозь разомкнутые губы пробивается тяжелое дыхание, и снова целует, и потом еще раз... Дженсен теряет счет крошечным, легким поцелуям. 

– Джаред, – выдыхает Дженсен, когда тот наконец останавливается, но Джаред трясет головой, отступает в сторону и опускает руки.

Дженсен хочет снова коснуться его, но Джаред разворачивается, наклонившись, хватает купленную Дженсеном колу, о которой тот уже и думать забыл. Взяв Дженсена за руку, Джаред вкладывает в нее банку, смотря исключительно на газировку, избегая встречаться с Дженсеном взглядом.

Он все еще держит свои пальцы поверх руки Дженсена, сжимающей банку, и произносит:

– Я подумал, тебе стоит знать.

Затем Джаред уходит, покидает комнату так же быстро, как и появился, Дженсен слишком ошарашен случившимся, чтобы его окликнуть.

Следующие десять минут он сосредотачивается на непрестанно бьющейся мысли: эта штука с Джаредом не односторонняя, и даже если Джаред боится, теперь Дженсен может действовать. Потому что это... Это несомненно был первый шаг. 

Дженсен так и стоит, открыв рот и пялясь на колу, но ничего не видя перед собой, пока не звенит звонок, призывая вернуться обратно в кабинет. И только когда он пытается взять свою сумку, до Дженсена доходит, что пальцы онемели, потому что он слишком долго сжимал в руке холодную алюминиевую банку. 

***

Дженсен заканчивает тренировку на пятнадцать минут раньше, чтобы наверняка поймать Джареда на школьной парковке, хотя обычно ходит в школу и из школы пешком. Похватав со скамеек свои сумки, бегуны тут же сматываются, будто боятся, что Дженсен изменит свое решение, стоит им задержаться хоть на минуту. Он тихо смеется: хотел бы он, чтобы они проявляли такой энтузиазм на беговых дорожках, а не смываясь с них.

Джаред показывается на парковке за десять минут до конца своего факультатива. Дженсен мысленно поздравляет себя за правильную догадку, что Джаред попытается от него сбежать.

Как только Джаред замечает Дженсена, прислонившегося к багажнику его машины, он тормозит и утыкается взглядом в асфальт. Попереминавшись с ноги на ногу, он делает глубокий вдох и идет навстречу Дженсену.

– Нам надо поговорить, – произносит Дженсен, как только Джаред неловко останавливается напротив него. Он говорит жестко, давая Джареду понять, что настроен серьезно.

Пальцы Джареда сжимают ремень сумки, Дженсен наблюдает, как от них отливает кровь, но в остальном Джаред не выдает эмоций.

– Ты ответил на поцелуй, – с вызовом произносит он.

Дженсен вздрагивает и оглядывается вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что на парковке никого нет.

– Может, продолжим наш разговор в другом месте, где нас не услышат?

Джаред пожимает плечами и нажимает кнопку, открывая машину, и протискивается мимо Дженсена к двери. Тот обходит машину и забирается на пассажирское сиденье, пока Джаред складывает свою сумку и книги в багажник. Когда Джаред садится в машину, он так и не смотрит на Дженсена, вставляет ключ в зажигание и нервно крутит настройки кондиционера. 

– Хочешь объясниться?

– Не очень. – Джаред почти смеется, но это не тот теплый смех, к которому привык Дженсен. – Думаю, все и так достаточно ясно. 

– Нет. Все очень и очень неясно. В смысле, господи, Джаред. Ты думаешь, что можешь выскочить черте откуда, сделать нечто подобное и просто сбежать? Ты же предполагал, что встретишься с последствиями, или ты собирался больше никогда со мной не разговаривать?

– Я пытался дать тебе время на размышления. В случае… в случае если оно тебе необходимо.  
– Что мне действительно необходимо, так это знать почему.

Джаред зарывается пальцами в волосы: нервный жест, который не способен убрать пряди с его лица. Какое-то время он молчит, руки лежат на коленях, как у нашкодившего ребенка, губы слегка надуты.

– Прости. Я пытался, но я не смог… – он замолкает, а затем почти виновато продолжает: – Я не могу быть тебе просто другом. Я влюбился. И я знаю себя. Я очень быстро западаю и крепко. И я не отступлюсь, пока не настрадаюсь и не разобью свое сердце, а я просто не могу так, чувак. Я не хочу провести годы нашей совместной работы, вздыхая по тебе, а так и будет, если мы будем продолжать в том же духе. Поэтому я это и сделал, это самый простой способ получить ответы. Если ты меня ненавидишь, тогда ты не тот парень, о котором я мечтал, и это хреново, но по крайней мере теперь я буду знать наверняка. Если ты меня не ненавидишь, то это еще хреновее, потому что это значит, что мне придется вести себя по-мудацки, чтобы тебя отпугнуть. А если ты меня тоже хочешь… Думаю, я слишком многого прошу.

Дженсен кладет руку Джареду на запястье.

– Джаред, посмотри на меня.

Джаред медленно поднимает глаза.

– Ты же сам это сказал. Я ответил на поцелуй.

– Но я застал тебя врасплох. Ты не знал, что происходит.

– Я не настолько отсталый в социальном плане. Я сообразил довольно быстро.

– Значит, ты… ты пытаешься мне сказать…

– Я пытаюсь тебе сказать то, что сказал бы несколько часов назад, если бы ты дал мне чертов шанс.

– Давай просто уточним, что бы ты мне сказал?

– Что я тоже запал на тебя, придурок.

Долю секунды лицо Джареда остается настороженным, а затем, уверившись, что Дженсен его не обманывает, он расплывается в самой яркой и сверкающей улыбке из всех. 

– Правда?

– Слушай, ты правда не догоняешь или прикидываешься? Да. Правда. Тебе не нужно набрасываться на меня из-за угла и насиловать меня поцелуями в публичных местах. 

– Я не насиловал тебя поцелуем.

– Это было бы крайне неэтично, если бы я не был заинтересован.

Джаред ухмыляется.

– Это было эгоистично. Не спорю. 

– Зачем ты вообще это сделал?..

– Я сделал это для себя, Джен. Даже если бы ты меня послал и смешал с грязью, я бы все равно с теплом вспоминал этот момент, потому что я не дал тебе возможности его похерить. Я просто хотел один классный поцелуй.

У Дженсена что-то екает внутри, но он все равно закатывает глаза. 

– Ты невозможный человек.

– Тем не менее, это притягивает, верно?

– Ну, ты мне почему-то нравишься, так что да. 

– Можно тебя поцеловать?

Дженсен тяжело сглатывает и качает головой, и тут же жалеет, когда видит, как сползает улыбка Джареда.

– Мы можем сделать это в другом месте? Просто я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь прошел мимо, понимаешь? Чтобы нас увидели.

– Э, ладно, – произносит Джаред. – Ты хочешь... ты голоден? В смысле, ты хочешь, чтобы?..

– Слово, которое ты пытаешься подобрать – свидание. И ответ – да. 

Джаред расплывается в улыбке и поворачивает ключ зажигания, Дженсен сверлит его взглядом, пристегивая ремень. 

– И прекрати вести себя, как девчонка.

***

– Выходит, мы в пустую потратили два месяца. – Джаред смеется, макая пару картофелин фри в кетчуп и отправляя их в рот. – Нужно было пригласить тебя в первый же день.

– Наверно, стоило попробовать.

– Или это мог сделать ты. 

– Я думал, что ты занят. Не хотел быть разлучником.

– С чего ты взял...

– Женевьев.

Джаред уже готов рассмеяться, но замирает.

– Ох, ух ты. Я понял, почему ты... ладно, черт.

– Да уж, – Дженсен хмурится. – Ты правда не понял, что я тобой заинтересовался? Я был уверен, что ты догадался.

– Я надеялся.

Дженсен пытается не улыбаться уж слишком откровенно, цепляет картошку, даже несмотря на то, что сыт, только чтобы чем-то занять рот.

Большую часть времени по пути к дому Дженсена они проводят, уже привычно подначивая друг друга, только в этот раз, когда Джаред останавливается напротив дома, он наклоняется к Дженсену и осторожно касается ладонью его левой щеки.

Дженсен подается к нему и легко целует, дразня, а затем уходит, оставляя Джареда без ответов, точно так же, как до этого с ним поступил сам Джаред. Сквозь лобовое стекло он видит, как Джаред смеется, и чуть не врезается в дверь, так как не может оторвать от него глаз.

***

– Похоже у вас сегодня хорошее настроение, мистер Эклз.

Дженсен отрывает взгляд от письменного стола и встречается с пристальным взглядом Колина Форда.

– Эм. Да?

– Ясно. Не возражаете? – Колин указывает на стул и тут же подтаскивает его к учительскому столу, давая понять, что на самом деле у Дженсена просто нет выбора. Остальные ученики строем покидают класс, но Колина, кажется, не интересует, что вообще-то его ждет ланч.

– Нет, присаживайся. Что я могу для тебя сделать?

– Что происходит между вами и Джа... мистером Падалеки? 

Кажется, глаза Дженсена сейчас выскочат из орбит, и он точно стал по меньшей мере на пять оттенков бледнее. 

– Ничего. Что? Ничего. Не представляю, о чем ты.

Колин улыбается.

– Это все, что я хотел знать. Увидимся в шахматном клубе!

Он вскакивает со стула и выносится из класса. Дженсен бьется головой об стол.

***

Они вместе идут на парковку, и Дженсен старается идти подальше от жмущегося к нему Джареда. А еще сильнее он старается игнорировать это прекрасное ощущение, когда тело Джареда прижимается к его.

– Так этот мальчик, Форд, очень к тебе привязан, а?

Джаред хмурится.

– Этот тон. Что он натворил?

– Ничего, просто задавал кое-какие вопросы сегодня.

– Например?

– О нас.

Джаред хихикает.

– Ох уж эта заноза.

Дженсен приподнимает брови.

– Он мой племянник.

Дженсена словно волной окатывает понимание, и он сопротивляется порыву хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу. 

– Это... многое объясняет.

– Разве мы с тобой об этом не говорили?

– Нет, чувак. Ни разу. А я все думал, почему он постоянно ошивается в твоем классе.

– Вроде как пристает ко мне.

– Он на тебя похож.

– Ты не первый, кто так говорит. – Джаред ухмыляется.

– Ух ты, это многое проясняет.

– Да уж, извини. Я был уверен, что ты в курсе. Должно быть, это смотрелось довольно странно.

– Просто мне было любопытно, как так вышло, что он посещает все твои кружки. – Дженсен опускает голову. – Я уж было подумал, что пацан в тебя влюблен.

– Нет-нет. Он сын моей сестры.

– Значит, он обязан ходить к тебе на факультативы.

– Ну, я не заставлял его записываться. Кроме шахматного клуба. Когда он был маленьким, я заставлял его играть в шахматы. Его оставляли со мной, и у нас был договор – телик в обмен на партию в шахматы. 

– Похоже на насилие над детьми. Надо будет проверить, когда доберусь до дома. 

– Теперь он их любит, засранец. И, по крайней мере, играет в них лучше, чем ты.

– Что правда, то правда. Он действительно хорош.

– Учился у лучших.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы до тебя дошло, насколько это некруто – хвастаться игрой в шахматы.

– Выкуси.

– И ты протащил племянника на главную роль в пьесе! Чувак, это совершенно неэтично.  
Джаред прикусывает щеку изнутри.

– Я правда хотел выбрать кого-то другого, но, – Джаред пожимает плечами и гордо улыбается, – у парня талант.

– А что с остальными двумя?

– Мать надерет ему зад, если он не будет посещать общество почета. А на литературное творчество он ходит просто, чтобы подоставать меня. Делает домашку по испанскому.

Дженсен смеется, когда они останавливаются у Джаредовой машины. Джаред прислоняется к ней и цепляет пальцем одну из шлевок на поясе Дженсена, притягивая его ближе.

– Подбросить тебя до дома?

Дженсен подается к нему, но тут вспоминает, что целовать Джареда здесь и сейчас крайне неудачная идея, вместо этого он кивает. 

– Да. Мне все равно нужно с тобой поговорить.

– Ой.

– Нет, ничего страшного. Просто... залезай в машину.

Запрыгнув на водительское сидение, Джаред закидывает руку на сиденье Дженсена и, улыбаясь, смотрит назад. 

– Что стряслось?

– В общем. Я не хочу показаться параноиком. Или сказать что-то плохое о мальчике, но меня выперли из школы Ричардсона, потому что мой ученик увидел меня в ресторане на свидании с моим бывшим. Конечно, они состряпали какую-то паршивую бумагу о сокращении сотрудников, но на самом деле парень сказал своим родителям, а те рассказали другим родителям, и никто не захотел, чтобы рядом с их детьми обретался «какой-то педик». Я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы все знали о… В смысле, если он кому-то расскажет, а потом они расскажут... я вроде как не в шкафу, но я не хочу, чтобы каждый год меня увольняли, Джаред. 

– Так, успокойся. Глубоко вдохни. И пристегни наконец ремень безопасности. 

Дженсен слушается, и Джаред трогается с места.

– Во-первых, Колин никому ничего не расскажет, хорошо? Он умный мальчик и все понимает. У нас был разговор на эту тему еще летом, до того, как он пошел в эту школу, и до того, как я узнал о твоем существовании. Во-вторых, я в некотором роде секрет полишинеля. То есть я не утверждаю, что всем пофиг. Или даже что пофиг тем, кто может тебя уволить. Просто люди, которые могут вывести тебя на чистую воду, ничего не имеют против, а остальным пофиг, только если ты не начнешь тыкать им этим в лицо. Никто не узнает. Я больше не буду набрасываться на тебя из-за угла с поцелуями в учительской, слово скаута. Пожалуйста, только не говори мне на второй же день, что ты струсил. Клянусь, Дженсен, я тебе врежу и натравлю компьютерщиков.

Дженсен тянется назад и берет руку Джареда, покоящуюся на его сидении. Он сжимает его пальцы в своих и улыбается про себя. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, поверь. Я просто хочу быть осторожным. 

– Я могу быть осторожным, – неуверенно произносит Джаред. Он смотрит на Дженсена честными глазами и, чтобы проиллюстрировать, как мало правды в его словах, виляет машиной, практически выезжая на встречку.

– Вот же повезло, – замечает Дженсен, но он не помнит, когда ему в последнее время было так легко на душе.

 

**Ноябрь 2009**

– У тебя же великие планы на праздники, верно? Собираешься в Даллас, навестить родных?  
Потыкав свой ланч вилкой, Дженсен качает головой. 

– Неа. Мои родители хотят проведать старшего брата и берут с собой младшую сестренку. 

– Ты не едешь?

– Нет. Они… эх. Я понимаю, что это прозвучит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, ясно? Они не очень восприняли мою, ну, ты знаешь, – Дженсен понижает голос, хотя знает, что сейчас их никто не слышит. – Они не знали, что я гей, до этого скандала с увольнением с работы. – Джаред в ответ медленно кивает. – Им просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. – Дженсен очень надеется, что Джаред не уличит его во лжи, хоть его голос звучит не так уж убедительно.

Джаред прикусывает губу, затем улыбается, словно все в порядке, и у Дженсена сердце заходится от радости.

– Что ж, если хочешь куда-нибудь сходить, то у меня есть Колин и его предки, междусобойчик на день Благодарения. Это не какое-то там большое событие. Тебе не придется встречаться с моими родителями. Просто немного индейки и пива и прочей ерунды. Не то чтобы ты был должен, я просто подумал, что, возможно...

– Считаешь, что я недостаточно хорош, чтобы встретиться с твоими родителями? – спрашивает Дженсен, потому что нервное бормотание Джареда остановить практически невозможно, лишь стоит ему начать.

Джаред благодарно смеется, разгадав причину, по которой Дженсен сменил тему. 

– Думаю, ты слишком хорош, – говорит он, высовывая язык. – Значит, ты придешь?

– Считай я уже там.

***

Джаред тяжко вздыхает, едва открыв дверь.

– Хоть одни-то джинсы у тебя есть?

Дженсен пихает ему в грудь миску с картофельным пюре, которую принес в качестве своего вклада, и просачивается мимо. 

– Я выпустил рубашку. Думал, ты оценишь.

– Маленькие шаги в твоем возрасте не прокатывают, старик. 

Дженсен закрывает глаза, позволяя теплу струиться по телу, когда Джаред, приветствуя, нежно прижимается губами к его шее.

– Когда я был здесь в первый раз, ты заставил меня все время просидеть на диване. Позволишь посмотреть остальные комнаты?

– Ну, – Джаред выпрямляется и указывает в сторону. – Это коридор. Ванная комната там в конце. Прямо – кухня со столовой, а сегодня мы будем сидеть во дворе. 

– Понятно, – тянет Дженсен, оглядываясь по сторонам. Джаред ведет его на кухню, водружает миску на столешницу и направляется к раздвижной двери. 

– А где ты спишь, на диване?

Джаред оборачивается, рука застывает на дверной ручке, но выражение его лица полностью меняется – глаза темнеют, на губах бесстыдная улыбка.

– Я могу показать тебе спальню позже, если все еще будет интересно. 

– Я не говорил, что хочу посмотреть. Только спросил, существует ли она. – Дженсен подходит ближе и целует Джареда. Тот улыбается ему в губы пару мгновений. – Кажется, у тебя появились кое-какие идеи.

– У меня в отношении тебя полно идей, – обещает Джаред. Его слова горячим потоком обрушиваются на Дженсена. – Но несколько часов мы должны вести себя в рамках приличий.

– Мы в этих рамках уже несколько месяцев, Джаред, – ноет Дженсен.

Джаред еще раз чмокает его в губы и толкает дверь. 

Как только воздух с улицы, насыщенный ароматами готовящегося ужина, проникает в дом, Дженсен понимает, насколько он проголодался. Джаред выходит во двор, и Дженсен пытается последовать за ним, но вдруг оказывается на земле – на него накидываются и валят с ног собаки, а не медведи, как он решил поначалу. 

– Нет, плохая девочка! Плохая, Сэди, стой!

Сэди, догадывается Дженсен, та тварюга, что топчется по его телу, пока Джаред оттаскивает за ошейник другую собаку, лизавшую ему лицо. 

Сэди обнюхивает Дженсена еще несколько секунд, затем нехотя слушается Джареда и спрыгивает с него. Дженсен садится.

– Ой, Дженсен, ты уже знаком с моими собаками?

Джаред сам улыбается, как перевозбудившийся щенок, и гневный взгляд Дженсена невольно смягчается.

– Не особо, – отвечает он, стирая с лица слюни. Джаред протягивает ему руку, помогая встать.

– Это Харли, – произносит Джаред, кивая вниз на собаку, вылизывающую его руку. – А эта милая леди – Сэди.

Сэди глядит на Дженсена, чуть наклонив голову набок, и Дженсен не может понять, то ли она его оценивает, то ли пытается выпросить угощение. 

– Очаровательно.

– Мои малыши.

– Твои малыши размером с лошадок.

Улыбнувшись еще шире, Джаред пожимает плечами и направляется к заднему двору. Дженсен смотрит на Сэди, та смотрит в ответ. Потрепав ее по голове, он следует за Джаредом. 

Снаружи Колин сервирует стол и переговаривается с женщиной, по всей видимости, своей мамой. У гриля стоит мужчина, но тут же сдает свой пост, как только Джаред хлопает его по плечу.

– Дженсен, это моя сестра Мэган и ее муж Дрю, и, думаю, ты уже знаком с малявкой.

«Малявка» машет рукой.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Эклз.

– Привет, Колин. Полагаю, раз мы не в школе, можешь звать меня Дженсен.

– Хорошо, клево.

– Вау, – тянет Мэган, вставая рядом с Джаредом. Она оглядывает Дженсена с головы до ног и поворачивается к брату. – И я имею в виду – вау.

– Я ж говорил, – ухмыляется Джаред, кладя руку Дженсену на плечи. 

– Я думала, ты преувеличиваешь. Ты всегда преувеличиваешь.

– Э, привет, я Дженсен, – Дженсен пытается вклиниться в разговор. 

– О, я знаю, милый. Последнее время я только о тебе и слышу. – Она пожимает протянутую Дженсеном руку. – Но боже мой, он такой красавчик.

Дрю обнимает Мэган за талию и награждает строгим взглядом.

– И, готов поспорить, у него также есть личность.

– Да ладно, как будто она ему нужна.

Дрю шутливо толкает жену в бок и протягивает Дженсену руку. 

– Ты уж извини ее.

Дженсен решает, что самым мудрым будет понимающе кивнуть и промолчать, что, очевидно, оказывается самой смешной вещью, потому что все разражаются смехом. 

– Ты его уже напугала. Клянусь, вас никуда нельзя брать с собой. – Джаред трясет головой и поворачивается к Дженсену. – В конце концов ты к ним привыкнешь. Пива?

– Да, пожалуй. 

Джаред улыбается и ведет его к грилю, по дороге наклоняясь, чтобы подхватить Бад из холодильника.

– Нам предстоит поджарить овощи на гриле. Мэган приготовила индейку, а Дрю отвечает за десерт, так что такова моя доля. – Джаред гордо улыбается, устраивая початки кукурузы на алюминиевой фольге.

– Мне кажется, что еда на гриле не входит в традиционные блюда дня Благодарения, Джей. 

– Что? Это же Техас, мы должны хоть что-то приготовить на гриле.

– Не уверен. У первых поселенцев не было гриля Джорджа Формана. 

– Ты учил какую-то извращенную историю, – негодует Джаред. – Конечно же был.

Ухмыляясь, Дженсен подносит пиво к губам.

Он стоит рядом с Джаредом, пока тот готовит овощи, минут двадцать или около того, и забывает обо всем на свете, но затем Джаред одной рукой обнимает его за плечи и отбирает бутылку. Поднеся ко рту, он делает глоток. 

– Фу-у, – произносят рядом.

Вздрогнув, Дженсен неохотно отрывает взгляд от рта Джареда. 

– Я не хочу это видеть.

– Что видеть? – спрашивает Джаред, подняв бутылку пива и рассматривая ее на свет.

– Это, – отвечает Колин.

– Мы просто пьем пиво.

– Ага, конечно. Сначала вы делите пиво, потом собак, потом дом, а потом я несу по проходу кольца. 

– Кто сказал, что тебя вообще пригласят на нашу свадьбу, недоразумение? 

Колин высовывает язык.

– Стоп, стоп, стоп. Кто вообще сказал, что будет свадьба? – спрашивает Дженсен.

– Чокнутая невеста, – шепотом отвечает Колин, тыча пальцем в Джареда. 

Джаред смеется и взъерошивает Колину волосы. 

– Почему бы тебе не пойти и не посмотреть игру? Потом расскажешь, как прошло. Если расскажешь интересно, позже покидаем мяч.

Разулыбавшись, Колин кивает, потом мчится в дом и шлепается напротив телевизора. 

– Ловко ты. 

– Дети, – Джаред качает головой. Он придвигается ближе к Дженсену и шепчет: – Теперь мы наконец-то одни.

– Ужин подан! – кричит Мэган, стоит их губам соприкоснуться. Дженсен и Джаред тоскливо вздыхают.

***

Разговор за ужином проходит легче, чем Дженсен предполагал. Поначалу его подвергают стандартному допросу, но проходит пятнадцать минут, и Джаред умудряется свести игру в вопросы и ответы к непринужденной беседе, прерываемой только взрывами смеха и моментами, когда все слишком заняты едой, чтобы говорить.

После ужина и часа пересказа наиболее ярких футбольных моментов в исполнении Колина – с помощью видика, – Даллас выигрывает, и Джаред решает, что единственный способ отметить это дело – самим сыграть в футбол. Они бросают друг другу мяч каких-то пару минут, а затем оказывается, что прошел по крайней мере час. В конце концов Мэган прерывает игру, сообщая, что слишком поздно и она забирает Колина домой. Только тогда Дженсен понимает, что уже больше десяти вечера. Он провел у Джареда шесть часов, и ему кажется, что так и должно быть.

– Хорошо, – немного разочарованно произносит Джаред. – Не забудь взять с собой часть оставшейся еды. 

Джаред обнимает сестру – та ворчит, насколько он потный, – хлопает зятя по спине, быстро сжимает Колина в объятьях и снова ерошит ему волосы. Они все пожимают Дженсену руку на прощанье, говорят, как было с ним приятно познакомиться (или, в случае Колина, увидеться), Мэган даже без предупреждения обнимает его. Дженсен принимает это с мужеством, неуклюже похлопывая ее по спине, и она смеется.

– Эй, будете выходить, впустите собак, хорошо? – окликает их Джаред у двери, Дрю в подтверждение поднимает руку.

Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Дженсену вдруг становится неловко. 

– Наверно, я тоже пойду?

Джаред отбрасывает спадающие на лицо волосы и ухмыляется. 

– А мне казалось, мы играли в футбол.

Он стягивает футболку через голову, и Дженсен залипает. Теоретически он знал, что у Джареда хорошее тело, но то, что он представлял и чувствовал, когда они целовались, ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, что есть на самом деле. Джаред состоит из литых мускулов, и Дженсен беззастенчиво пялится. Он этого даже не замечает, пока его не окликает Джаред. 

– Все в порядке? Я могу снова ее надеть, просто мне стало жарко. 

Проглотив комок в горле, Дженсен трясет головой.

– Нет. Не нужно ее надевать. Правда.

Джаред смеется, смех переходит в улыбку.

– Не боишься запачкать свою чистенькую рубашку, если я тебя повалю?

– Я думал, мы просто бросаем мяч.

– О, нет, – Джаред качает головой, – я буду играть жестко.

Дженсену кажется, что его кожу заливает краской, когда он начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Он никогда не стеснялся своего тела, но его форма не идет ни в какое сравнение с Джаредом. А Дженсен жаждет, чтобы Джаред хотел его так же сильно, как Дженсен хочет Джареда сейчас.

Когда Дженсен уже почти решает спасаться бегством, в плечо прилетает мяч и отскакивает на землю. Дженсен поднимает голову. Джаред мило улыбается, очевидно, пытаясь его отвлечь.

– Ох! Какого черта, старик?

– Смотри по сторонам.

Дженсен едва заметно ухмыляется и посылает мяч обратно, радуясь, что его не запалили. Джаред безупречно принимает подачу и снова бросает Дженсену. У Дженсена получается достаточно чисто поймать мяч, но не успевает он себя поздравить, как в него врезается что-то тяжелое. В одно мгновенье он оказывается распластанным на спине, а сверху лежит Джаред.

– Привет, – невинно улыбаясь, говорит тот. 

Выскользнувший мяч катится в сторону и тут же оказывается забыт. Дженсен поднимает руку, запустив пальцы Джареду в волосы, притягивает его для поцелуя. Джаред наваливается сильнее и целует Дженсена, притираясь теснее, пока они оба не обзаводятся каменными стояками. Они трутся друг о друга, пытаясь получить хоть какую-то разрядку через ткань штанов. Руки Дженсена жадно шарят по телу, протискиваются между их животами, чтобы расстегнуть Джареду ремень и наконец приспустить его джинсы. Дженсен гладит ладонями задницу Джареда, пока тот толкается ему в ногу.

– Черт, Дженсен, – выдыхает Джаред. Дженсен чувствует, как тот постепенно приспосабливается, сначала к ночному воздуху, холодящему обнаженную кожу, затем к прикосновениям. – Ты меня убиваешь, – бормочет Джаред, губами и языком исследуя его шею. 

Джаред еще раз целует его, перед тем как отстраниться, чтобы посмотреть Дженсену прямо в глаза.

– Дай на тебя полюбоваться, – шепчет он, избавляя Дженсена от очков. Сложив дужки, он аккуратно отбрасывает их в сторону, и, улыбаясь, снова лезет с поцелуями. Его пальцы скользят вниз к пуговицам Дженсеновой рубашки, и хотя его намерения ясны, он действует очень осторожно, стараясь не спугнуть Дженсена. – Жаль, ты не можешь видеть себя со стороны. Черт.  
Джаред принимается за оставшиеся пуговицы, и Дженсен слишком растерян, чтобы смутиться. Все, о чем он может думать, это «руки Джареда» и «боже, хорошо!». 

Пара минут – и вместо невинной игры в мяч они валяются на траве, на виду у всех, полуобнаженные и трущиеся друг об друга, остатки когда-то приличной одежды валяются вокруг. Возможно, пару месяцев назад Дженсен бы и осудил подобное поведение, но не сейчас – ему слишком хорошо.

– Джаред, – произносит он, отталкивая Джареда, вылизывавшего ему кожу. 

Джаред хмурится.  
– Что?

– Мы должны пойти внутрь.

– Почему?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Облизнув губы, Джаред наклоняется и целует Дженсена. 

– Боюсь, я туда не дойду.

Дженсен смеется, пока Джаред недвусмысленно вжимается в его бедра, давая понять, что не шутит.

– Только не осуждай меня, ладно?

Дженсен приподнимает бровь, когда Джаред тянется к джинсам, которые с него активно стаскивал Дженсен. Он чувствует легкий укол разочарования – Джаред собирается свести на нет всю тяжкую работу, которую они проделали, раздевая его. Но Джаред не торопится надевать джинсы, только выуживает из них бумажник.

– Вообще-то, я собирался дать тебе даром.

Джаред фыркает и вытаскивает из одного из отделений презерватив и пакетик смазки.

– Ах ты кобель, – нежно говорит Дженсен.

– Не кобель. Просто люблю быть готовым.

Джаред тянется вниз, и Дженсену наконец открывается вид на его член, как раз такой крепкий, длинный и совершенный, каким он его и представлял. В этот момент он понимает, что у него не хватит терпения ждать, пока Джаред его раскроет и трахнет, только не тогда, когда он выглядит так.

Язык Джареда скользит Дженсену в рот в то же время, как его рука забирается под резинку трусов. Поцелуй становится более страстным, голодным, когда Джаред обхватывает пальцами его член. Дженсен стонет, недовольный легким прикосновением, но секунду спустя Джаред сдергивает с него штаны и полной ладонью сжимает оба их члена. Дженсену не остается ничего иного, как вскидывать бедра, пытаясь получить больше. Каким-то чудом каждое движение Джареда доставляет удовольствие. Дженсен стонет, не в состоянии даже отвечать на поцелуи. 

– Сейчас кончу, – шепчет Дженсен. – Сейчас кончу, Джей.

По какой-то извращенной причине Джаред решает замедлиться. Он убирает руки, и теперь единственное облегчение приносит лишь трение их членов друг о друга. Дженсен пытается исправить ситуацию, заменив ладонь Джареда своей. Но Джаред ему не позволяет, он перехватывает запястья Дженсена и, заведя за голову, прижимает к земле, продолжая тереться о него все сильнее.

– Прошу тебя, Джаред. О Боже, умоляю.

– Думаешь кончить, как только я снова до тебя дотронусь, а? 

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Дженсен кивает. Джаред зарывается лицом в его шею и лижет. 

– Но сначала я тебя хорошенько измотаю, – Джаред толкается особенно сильно. – Я ждал этого момента вечность. Я не отпущу тебя просто так.

Дженсен закрывает глаза и тонет в густом запахе травы, вкусе Джареда и запредельном удовольствии. Движения Джареда ускоряются – его невозможный самоконтроль летит к черту. Он старается оказаться ближе, наваливается всем телом. Дженсен пробует высвободить руку, желая коснуться Джареда и подтолкнуть того к краю.

– Дай мне, Джаред.

Джаред гортанно стонет, отпускает одну из рук Дженсена, и Дженсен наконец может сжать ладонью его член. Джаред толкается ему в кулак лишь раз и изливается, выкрикивая имя Дженсена.

Отпустив вторую руку, Джаред жестко обхватывает его бедра и на какое-то время замирает, пытаясь отдышаться. Дженсен закидывает руку Джареду на плечи и, сжав загривок, пробует приподняться. Джаред падает сверху.

Они в полном беспорядке. Кое-как возятся на траве – одежда все так же сковывает ноги, и в конце концов валятся на спины рядом друг с дружкой. 

Повернувшись, Джаред целует Дженсена, протянув руку, гладит его по щеке, другой рукой накрывает член. Пара движений длинных пальцев, и Дженсен выстреливает спермой в руку и на грудь Джареду, не беспокоясь уже ни о чем.

Лишь немного придя в себя после оргазма, он понимает, только что обкончал себе штаны, как озабоченный подросток.

– Ты тоже не суди меня, ладно?

Джаред весело фыркает, но, похоже, у него нет сил для ответа. 

Между ними повисает тишина, которую прерывает лишь их рваное дыхание да шелест время от времени проезжающих мимо дома машин. Рядом шипит кошка, и Дженсен понимает, что, возможно, все соседи уже знают, что сейчас между ними произошло. Но вместо стыда Дженсен испытывает странную гордость. Он лежит, растянувшись на спине и глядя на звезды, пока Джаред наконец не произносит:

– Мы такие грязные. В прямом смысле. Мы по уши в грязи. 

– И не говори, – отвечает Дженсен, вытягивая из волос Джареда травинку.

– А вот скажу. Нам нужно в душ. И не знаю, как ты, но я немного измотался.

Дженсен хмурится, зная, что Джаред этого не увидит.

– Уже выставляешь меня домой?

Джаред садится.

– Ты никуда не пойдешь.

– Даже так?

– Я уже договорился с собаками. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все пошло прахом? – Джаред наклоняется к нему и проводит линию у Дженсена на груди. – Я серьезно, Дженсен. На работу завтра идти не нужно. Оставайся.

Дженсен улыбается и, схватив очки и одежду, идет за Джаредом в дом.

***

Наутро Дженсен просыпается в боксерах Джареда, спеленатым его одеялом и огромными дурацкими конечностями. Он улыбается шире, чем привык по утрам – и, повернувшись, видит улыбку уже проснувшегося Джареда.

– Привет, – он коротко целует Джареда.

Джаред согласно мычит и кладет руку Дженсену на бицепс.

– Повернись обратно.

Дженсен повинуется и снова устраивается в руках Джареда. Джаред берет в руку его член и начинает медленно водить кулаком. Зажмурив глаза, Дженсен сжимает простынь, стараясь не толкаться Джареду в ладонь, а просто наслаждаться ленивым утром. Когда он кончает, Джаред целует его через плечо.

– Я могу привыкнуть к таким пробуждениям, – замечает Дженсен.

– Таков был план, – отвечает Джаред. Он целует Дженсена в шею пару раз. – Я пытаюсь усыпить твою бдительность и заставить довериться мне. Тогда ты снова ко мне придешь.

– Оригинально, – Дженсен поворачивается к Джареду, хитро улыбаясь. – Ты держишь все необходимое в тумбочке?

Джаред кивает. Дженсен тянется к шкафчику со своей стороны и достает оттуда презерватив и бутылочку смазки.

– Закрой глаза, Джей.

Джаред повинуется беспрекословно. Дженсен наскоро растягивает себя – это не занимает много времени. Оседлав Джареда, он начинает медленно двигаться. Это совсем не похоже на отчаянный, грязный секс прошлой ночью. Джаред мелкими толчками подается ему навстречу, тихо стонет от удовольствия и выглядит совершенно умиротворенным, пока не кончает. Затем он снова обнимает Дженсена и целует в плечо. Их обоих смаривает сон.

Весь остаток выходных Дженсен не видит ничего, кроме спальни Джареда.

 

**Декабрь 2009**

Следующий месяц пролетает незаметно, и Дженсен с удивлением понимает, что на носу Рождество.

– Видишь ее? – Джаред указывает на огромную строгую темнокожую женщину, идущую по коридору им навстречу. 

– Да?

– Так, ты будешь в восторге. Это мисс Хенсон. Она преподает английский. Я у нее учился в выпускном классе.

– О боже, не продолжай. Ты был ее любимчиком.

– Неа, она меня ненавидела.

Дженсен фыркает.

– С чего бы учителю английского тебя ненавидеть? Тебя Дикенс заводит больше, чем я.

– Это было всего один раз, Дженсен, я был на середине главы.

– Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

– Это был выпускной класс, чувак. Я прогуливал половину занятий.

– Это все объясняет. Значит, сейчас мне придется выбирать, чью сторону принять?

– Нет, нет, это самая интересная часть. Она меня не узнала. Когда я только начал здесь работать, я собирался ей напомнить, что учился у нее, но потом понял, что сделаю этим только хуже. Теперь она меня обожает.

Дженсен смеется.

Когда мисс Хенсон проходит мимо них, Джаред улыбается и машет рукой:

– Доброе утро, Пола.

Она чуть улыбается и приветственно кивает.

– Едете в гости к Майклу на праздниках?

– Ой, да, Джаред, еду.

– Здорово! Как поживает его малышка?

– Я еще не видела свою внучку. Жду не дождусь нашей встречи.

– Тогда передавайте им от меня привет. Хороших вам выходных, мэм.

– Тебе тоже, милый.

Глядя ей вслед, Дженсен закатывает глаза.

– Твоя галантность льется через край. 

– Нет, я должен быть с ней милым. Как вижу ее, каждый раз стыдно. Вспоминаю, как валял дурака под трибунами, когда должен был сидеть у нее в классе и изучать Ибсена, например. В любом случае, это хороший тон – спрашивать коллег, чем они собираются заняться на Рождество. Это называется «не быть тем математиком, которого никто не любит».

Они идут дальше, и Дженсен наступает Джареду на ногу, победно вскидывая руку, когда видит на ботинке отпечаток подошвы.

– Знаешь, у меня совершенно вылетело из головы это Рождество, только сейчас вспомнил. Не представляю, когда мне искать подарки? 

– На следующей неделе, – радостно возвещает Джаред. – Собираешься домой?

– М, да.

Джаред на несколько секунд сжимает его руку.

– Все пройдет просто отлично.

– Возможно.

– Я буду по тебе скучать.

– Ты будешь наслаждаться стряпней Мэган. Мне тебя не жалко.

– Без тебя она не будет такой вкусной.

– Ты так не считаешь.

– Ага, ты прав. Я до одури люблю поесть. – Джаред улыбается. – Но я все равно буду по тебе скучать. Так что я подумал. У тебя есть планы на эти выходные?

Дженсен трясет головой.

– Давай устроим пижамную вечеринку.

– В смысле, наденем пижамы и будем красить друг другу ногти, сплетничать и пересматривать «Бестолковых»4 семь раз подряд?

– Нет, я думал обойтись без пижам и не вылезать из кровати. Может, закажем пиццу и посмотрим футбол.

– Вот видишь? Романтическая поэзия ничто по сравнению с тем, что ты только что сказал. 

– Значит, я могу рассчитывать на тебя в пятницу. 

– Определенно. 

Джаред хлопает в ладоши, как перевозбужденный ребенок, и срывается по коридору на свой следующий урок.

***

В субботу Дженсен просыпается раньше. Разбудить Джареда не поднимается рука. Он решает прогуляться с собаками вокруг квартала. Когда почти час спустя они возвращаются домой, Джаред все еще спит. Дженсен решает, что и так был достаточно великодушен, и забирается на кровать, позволяя Харли и Сэди сделать то же самое.

От поцелуя Дженсена Джаред продирает один глаз и ворчит, когда собаки начинают бродить по кровати. 

– На меня напали, а я еще даже кофе не пил.

Сэди подходит ближе, тычется носом Джареду в другой глаз и лижет.

– Кажется, она хочет на прогулку. 

– Вообще-то, они уже нагулялись.

Джаред принимается чесать Сэди, и та укладывается на бок, придавив собой хозяина.

– В смысле?

– Я их выгулял. Они сходили с ума, и я решил не заставлять их ждать, к тому же я не хотел, чтобы они тебя разбудили. Что-то не так? 

Сев на кровати, Джаред пристально смотрит на Дженсена. 

– Ты выгулял моих собак?

– Э, да?

– Ты позаботился о моих собаках?

– Похоже на то.

Джаред тает, он смотрит на Дженсена, словно тот состоит из радуг, стейков и собрания сочинений Чарльза Диккенса.

– Ты выгулял моих собак!

– Да, Джаред, мы это уже выяснили.

– Иногда ты такой невыносимо идеальный, ты знал об этом?

– Не имел понятия.

– Теперь знаешь. Залезай обратно в кровать. Я хочу пообниматься.

Дженсен стонет, но Джаред хватает его за руку и тянет вниз. Собаки устраиваются рядом, и следующие несколько часов они проводят, лежа вместе, совсем как семья.

***

К дому своих родителей Дженсен подъезжает на три часа позже, чем планировал. Он готов упасть на руль и отрубиться. От мысли, что сейчас его скорей всего ждет неловкий семейный ужин, Дженсен невольно стонет, но, собравшись с духом, подхватывает свою сумку и еще одну, забитую подарками, и плетется к двери.

Дверь открывает мама, уже одетая в свитер с оленями и в колпаке Санты. Она бросается ему на шею, не обращая внимания на занятые руки.

– Привет, мам, – произносит он.

– Дженсен Росс Эклз, как же ты поздно, мы почти сели за стол без тебя. Твой отец даже подумал, что ты к нам уже не приедешь. Неужели так сложно было позвонить? 

– Прости, – виновато произносит он. – Можешь сказать папе, что я все-таки приехал.  
Она трепет его по щеке. 

– Пойду позову его, пусть поможет тебе отнести вещи в твою комнату. 

Дженсен кивает и ставит сумки на пол, чтобы перевести дух. Отец улыбается так же широко, как и мама, и Дженсен позволяет себе надеяться, что, возможно, все пройдет не так уж плохо.

– Привет, чемпион! С Рождеством!

– Привет, пап. Еще только канун Рождества. – Дженсен обнимает отца и берет сумку потяжелее. – Смотрю, мама еще не успела тебя нарядить в рождественский свитер. 

– Я притворяюсь, что в этом году она забудет. Не рушь мои мечты.

Дженсен смеется, за пару минут они относят вещи в комнату и спускаются к ужину. Маккензи напрыгивает на него, обнимает за талию, и Дженсен отступает, чтобы как следует ее разглядеть.

– Ты кто? – спрашивает он. – В последнюю нашу встречу ты была вот такая. – Дженсен опускает руку до двух футов от земли. Маккензи хохочет и бьет его по плечу. 

– Прошло всего шесть месяцев, придурок, – говорит она. 

– Веди себя прилично, – замечает папа.

Атмосфера простая и уютная, Дженсен постепенно расслабляется, когда они садятся за стол. Поначалу все обходят щекотливую тему стороной: Дженсен рассказывает семье о Стимсон-Хай, Джош засыпает их историями о сыне, Маккензи жалуется на учебу в колледже, а миссис Эклз пытается, тщетно как всегда, заставить семью вместе с ней посмотреть «Эту прекрасную жизнь»5. Однако пятьдесят минут и несколько бокалов вина спустя Дженсен ощущает странную смелость и решает, к черту, лучше раньше чем позже. 

– Я кое с кем встречаюсь, – сообщает он в перерывах между поглощением праздничного окорока. 

За столом воцаряется гробовая тишина, пока ее не нарушает Маккензи:  
– И?

– И... это вроде как серьезно.

Он оглядывает их лица, замечает широкие улыбки брата и сестры, неуверенно вздернутый уголок рта у мамы. Лицо отца никак не меняется. Он спокойно смотрит перед собой, и Дженсену ничего не остается как продолжить: 

– Его зовут Джаред. Он преподает английский в моей школе. Мы вместе уже почти два месяца, знаю, что это невесть какой срок, но... он мне правда очень нравится.

– Тебе не кажется, что уже достаточно, Дженсен? – холодно произносит Алан.

Дженсен открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в ответ, но тут мама резко встает. 

– Время для десерта! Пойду принесу пирог, – объявляет она, обрубая разговор на корню.

«Спасибо, что заступилась, мама», – думает Дженсен, он и так ни на что не рассчитывал. Он утыкается взглядом в столешницу, чувствуя себя мягко говоря отвратительно. Брат пинает его под столом и дарит лучшую поддерживающую улыбку, какую может изобразить, Дженсен старается улыбнуться в ответ, но, похоже, с треском проваливается.

***

Поскольку Джош женат и у него маленький ребенок, и, как следствие, у него совершенно нет времени на отдых, Дженсен жертвует старшему брату свою комнату на время праздников. Поначалу это кажется блестящей идеей, пока Дженсен не устраивается на диване и не вспоминает, что у его родителей самый неудобный диван во всем Техасе.

Он ворочается, заранее оплакивая свою бедную спину, и тут что-то большое и тяжелое прилетает ему в лицо.

«А вот и моя верная младшая сестренка», – думает Дженсен.

– Ой, – он вытягивает руки, пытаясь заблокировать новый удар. – Тайм-аут.

– Ты всегда берешь тайм-аут, когда я выигрываю, – заявляет Маккензи. Подушка бьет по выставленным рукам, и, вместо того, чтобы отражать удары, они тоже лупят его по лицу. 

Дженсен издает невнятный звук: приглушенный подушкой он кажется еще более дурацким, чем есть на самом деле.

– Прекрати себя избивать, – дразнится Маккензи.

Дженсен хватает свою подушку и наконец наносит решающий удар. 

– Победа.

– Конечно, Дженни, как скажешь. – Откинув свое оружие в сторону, она плюхается на диван и ухмыляется, глядя на его недовольное лицо. 

– Итак, расскажи мне о Джареде.

– Ты такая трещотка. 

– И, насколько я знаю, ты такой же. Давай. Рассказывай!

– Он... веселый, и умный, и обаятельный...

– И милый, и дружелюбный, и срет радугой...

Дженсен толкает ее.

– Нет, правда. Он такой. Не знаю, как там с радугой, но остальное точно про него.

Пару секунд Маккензи разглядывает его с нечитаемым выражением лица.

– Что? – не выдерживает он.

Она берет его руку в свою.

– Ты по уши в него влюблен, ведь так?

Он сжимает ее руку.

– Прошло всего-то два месяца. 

– Не хочу видеть, во что ты превратишься еще через два месяца. 

– Он подошел ко мне в мой первый учебный день, и я втрескался по уши и сох по нему до начала ноября словно старшеклассница. Так что, строго говоря, прошло уже больше двух месяцев, но все равно. Официально мы встречаемся только два месяца, и еще слишком рано что-то загадывать.

– Ты такой _ты_ , Дженсен.

– И почему ты говоришь так, будто это плохо?

– Это не плохо. Ты просто меня удивил, когда заговорил об этом за ужином, вот и все. Я подумала, что, может, ты отрастил себе яйца.

– Ну, этого не произошло.

Дженсен замечает на ее губах легкую усмешку, но Маккензи меняет тему. 

– И как он выглядит?

Дженсен садится на диване.

– Он настолько великолепен, что это несправедливо.

– Агрх, я тебя ненавижу. 

– Он высокий. С каштановыми волосами, и его улыбка, боже, эта улыбка... Ты не поверишь, если я тебе скажу.

– Тогда хорошо, что ты ничего не говоришь, – она закатывает глаза. – А когда я смогу воочию увидеть мистера Совершенство?

– Не знаю.

– Ты должен был взять его с собой.

– Да, отец бы был просто в восторге.

– Он смирится с этим, Дженсен.

Дженсен пожимает плечами.

– Джаред, скорей всего, все равно бы не приехал. У него ведь тоже есть семья. И, как я уже сказал, два месяца.

– Говори что хочешь. Но ты пытаешься его спрятать, потому что ты эгоист.

– Я даже не уверен, что ты сможешь пережить его красоту.

– Такой эгоист. Всегда им был!

Дженсен подхватывает свою подушку и кидает Мак в лицо.

– Иди спать, засранка.

– И тебя с Рождеством, братишка.

 

**Январь 2010**

– Значит ты рассказал им? – спрашивает Джаред. От выпитого шампанского у него уже слегка заплетается язык, и разговор с ним становится все более забавным и в то же время невыносимым. Джаред глотает слова, и Дженсен представляет, как тот расплывается в дурацкой улыбке, отчего Дженсена скручивает желанием.

– В первый же вечер.

– И как они восприняли?

Дженсен замолкает, а потом решает: эта не та тема, которую следует обсуждать по телефону с подвыпившим бойфрендом, который хочет расслабиться. 

– Неплохо.

– Это же здорово, Джен.

– Я тоже так думаю.

– Представь, родители на меня ополчились.

– А я предупреждал тебя не купаться голышом в бассейне соседей.

– Не было такого! – смеясь, возражает Джаред. – Я сделал выводы в прошлом году.

– Я все еще верю, что это шутка. Поскольку с тобой ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, пожалуйста, не разубеждай меня, если я неправ. 

– Колин только и говорит, что о тебе. Мэган с Дрю тоже. Родители хотят с тобой познакомиться.

– А кто не хочет? Я душка.

– Да, – нежно произносит Джаред.

– Ты пьян, – дразнится Дженсен.

– Твоя правда. И еще даже не полночь.

– Уже скоро наступит.

– Ага. Ты рад?

– Не знаю. Мне все равно. Наверно. Хотелось бы, чтобы рядом был кто-то, с кем можно было бы разделить праздник. 

– Ммм, – соглашается Джаред. – Мне тебя не хватает.

– И мне тебя. 

– Не могу поверить, что мы не разговаривали практически неделю.

– Ну если бы ты отвечал на мои долбаные звонки…

– Эй, на мои ты тоже не отвечал. Я не виноват, что у нас разный распорядок.

– Конечно же виноват. Потому что я точно нет.

– Придется с тобой согласиться. Я пьян и не могу принимать участие в споре.

– Легкая победа все равно победа, как по мне.

– Кажется, начался отсчет. Хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя через телефонную трубку?

– Ты такой дурной.

– ...восемь... семь... шесть...

Дженсен закрывает глаза и слушает, как Джаред называет последние пять цифр, а затем из трубки и за стенами раздаются крики: «С новым годом!» 

Из микрофона доносятся чмокающие звуки. 

– Слышишь? Это значит, твой год будет полон моих поцелуев. 

– Поцелуи по телефону не сделают мой год счастливым. 

– Я знаю, для чего еще подходят телефоны, – говорит Джаред, по его тону ясно, что он водит бровями.

– Чувак, я абсолютно точно не буду заниматься с тобой сексом по телефону. Мы сейчас оба у родителей.

– Ой, да ладно, как будто ты ни разу не водил к себе парней в старшей школе.

Дженсен молчит, и на другом конце провода Джаред фыркает. 

– О мой бог, ты такой милый! Ты действительно никого не водил.

– Я ходил по их домам, спасибо большое.

– Как благовоспитанно. Значит ли это, что если мы приедем домой к моим родителям, ты мне дашь, а если к твоим, то нет? Потому что если это так, то у меня только что появилась весомая причина встречать следующий новый год в Сан-Антонио. 

– Нет, Джаред. Я хочу верить, что уже перерос сумасшествие старшей школы и в состоянии потерпеть и заняться сексом дома, не рискуя быть застуканным. 

– Какой ты скучный.

– А я никогда не обещал веселья. 

Джаред издает какой-то восторженный звук. Дженсен снова садится на кровать и начинает изучать потолок, прислушиваясь к дыханию Джареда. 

– Ты еще там? – спрашивает Джаред несколько минут спустя.

– Ага. Просто немного устал.

– Дженсен, – Джаред тянет его имя добрые полминуты. – Есть кое-что, что я хочу тебе сказать.

– У тебя всегда есть что сказать.

– Замолкни, это важно, – Джаред прочищает горло. – Сейчас я поведу себя как девчонка, ладно? Потому что сейчас новый год и вся фигня. И потому что я так чувствую.

– В новом году ты собираешься стать девчонкой?

– Я тебя люблю.

Дженсен распахивает глаза. Он начинает что-то частить, но Джаред его прерывает.

– Нет, не надо, все в порядке. Ты не должен ничего говорить в ответ. Я знаю, что ты еще не готов. Этим ты мне и нравишься. Точнее, за это я тебя и люблю. Но я захотел тебе сказать и я это сделал, ты тоже можешь, когда сам это почувствуешь, но не обязательно говорить об этом сейчас. Потому что я знаю, что ты это чувствуешь, и это единственное, что важно, верно? Просто… эта неделя прошла замечательно, я с удовольствием встретился с семьей и вообще, но мне тебя не хватает, Джен. Так что да. Вот что я хотел сказать. Ладно. Мне, наверное, стоит повесить трубку?

– Наверно.

– Хорошая идея.

Джаред вешает трубку, и Дженсен какое-то время слушает гудки, затем закрывает свой телефон и прижимает к груди.

***

– Утречка, солнце, – слегка удивленно приветствует Дженсен, увидев, как на экране его мобильника с утра пораньше высвечивается номер Джареда.

– Ненавижу солнце, – хрипит голос. – Не связывай меня с этим ублюдком. 

У Дженсена не выходит сдержать смех.

– Как твоя голова?

– Ненавижу тебя. И все вокруг. Но тебя больше.

– Боже, какой ты непостоянный.

– Правда?

– Да, невероятно. 

– Я просто подумал, что тебе стоит знать. Я переспал с этой мыслью... недостаточно долго, чтоб ты знал, но это не моя вина, это все гребаное солнце, и я не сожалею ни о чем из того, что сказал прошлой ночью. И не собираюсь брать свои слова назад. И не хочу, чтобы ты вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло.

– Какая у тебя хорошая память.

– Я был не настолько пьян.

– Ты говорил довольно конкретные вещи.

– Я не разбрасываюсь такими словами, никогда не разбрасывался.

– Джей, – Дженсен трет рукой рот.

– Я должен собираться. Надеюсь, твой последний день у родителей пройдет хорошо. Жду не дождусь увидеть тебя в понедельник. Люблю тебя.

Джаред вешает трубку до того, как у Дженсена появляется шанс хоть что-то сказать. Дженсен к этому уже привык. Когда они разговаривают по телефону в следующий раз, уже поздно вечером, Джаред ведет себя так, будто у них все, как обычно. Возможно, так оно и есть. Все, что Дженсен знает наверняка, – это не безопасно, и ему следовало бы волноваться, но он почему-то не волнуется.

***

В день отъезда – Дженсен уже складывает сумку – к нему в комнату заходит отец и садится на кровать. Дженсен узнает этот крайне беспокойный взгляд и подсознательно понимает, что как бы Алан ни делал вид, он не забыл о заявлении сына за рождественским ужином.

– Я хочу с тобой поговорить, – произносит отец.

Дженсену некуда деваться, так что он пожимает плечами и усаживается рядом с отцом. 

– Хорошо, я весь внимание.

– Это о тебе и этой... вещи, которую ты придумал. 

– Я гей, пап, и я ничего не придумывал. Это не зависит от меня. Я такой есть.

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты выкинул что-нибудь из ряда вон с тем... человеком, с которым ты связался, к примеру, пока у тебя этот период. 

– Папа, это не период. Честно, я был таким всегда, просто очень хорошо скрывал. 

– В таком случае, мы с твоей мамой очень недовольны, что ты столько времени нам лгал.

– Разве можно меня винить? Я не хотел, чтобы мои родители меня возненавидели. 

– Мы не ненавидим тебя. Я никогда бы не смог тебя возненавидеть, Дженсен. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты стал мужчиной, сынок. Настоящим мужчиной.

«Сейчас из нас двоих я больше мужчина, чем ты», – думает Дженсен. Он собирает всю свою выдержку – а это не то качество, которого ему обычно не хватает, – чтобы не нагрубить отцу в ответ. Вместо этого он произносит спокойным ровным голосом:

– Пап, я не собираюсь это обсуждать каждый мой приезд. Давай договоримся: ты принимаешь меня таким, какой я есть. Позволь мне свободно говорить об этом, когда я захочу об этом поговорить, и не заставляй меня чувствовать себя так, как ты это делал на Рождество, иначе я просто окажу нам обоим услугу и перестану приезжать на праздники.

Командный тон застает Алана врасплох, и он не находит, что ответить. Он утыкается взглядом в пол, пока Дженсен снова не начинает говорить: 

– Как мы поступим, пап? Мы можем вести себя, как взрослые люди, или ты собираешься объяснять маме, почему ее сын больше к ней не приезжает?

– Твоя мама этого не заслужила. Ты не можешь раскидываться такими новостями и ожидать, что мы их тут же с легкостью примем. Но мы… я сделаю все, от меня зависящее, чтобы тебя понять.

Дженсен кивает, хватает сумку и оставляет отца обдумывать его слова. Настроение ни к черту, и Дженсена подташнивает всю дорогу домой, но он знает, что победил, а это многого стоит.

***

Дженсен стоит у Джареда под дверью, его поливает дождь. Он стучит, чувствуя себя немного жалким.

– Иду, иду, – доносится изнутри, затем дверь распахивается, и на пороге стоит Джаред в пижамных штанах с каким-то мультяшным принтом – Дженсен не может опознать героя – с сонными глазами и вороньим гнездом на голове. Дженсен едва способен его разглядеть через залитые дождем стекла очков, но то, что он видит, заставляет его чувствовать себя капельку лучше. 

– О, это ты. Что ж, неплохо.

– Привет, – отзывается Дженсен. Он кивает на сумку, и Джаред сторонится, пропуская Дженсена в желанное тепло своей гостиной. Кинув вещи в угол, где те не намочат мебель, Дженсен вытирает очки.

– Я могу остаться на ночь?

Ухмыляясь, Джаред захлопывает дверь. 

– Что же это? Неужели предложение приятно провести время? Мне только что предложили потрахаться?

Дженсен делает шаг вперед и целует Джареда, сильно, вжимается в него, не заботясь о мокрой одежде. 

– Если так я смогу отплатить за постой, – шепчет он Джареду в рот.

Джаред пробует улыбнуться, но вместо этого зевает и отстраняется от поцелуя. Стоит ему присмотреться к Дженсену, как уголки его губ ползут вниз.

– Что случилось?

Дженсен кладет голову Джареду на плечо. 

– Помнишь, я говорил, что родители хорошо восприняли мои отношения с тобой?

– Да?

– Я соврал, – признает Дженсен.

– Ой черт, Дженсен. Прости.

– Все в порядке, как-нибудь переживу. И они переживут. Просто ситуация поганая, сам знаешь.

Джаред определенно не знает, но кивает и обнимает Дженсена крепче.

– Так что нет. Я приехал сюда не за этим. Я просто хотел…

Дженсен скорее выколет себе глаз, чем признается, что хотел объятий, но Джаред понимает его без слов, берет за руку и тянет дальше по коридору.

– Давай найдем тебе сухую одежду и пойдем в кровать, хорошо?

Дженсен кивает, согласный позволить Джареду вести его и ни о чем не думать этой ночью.

– Звучит здорово.

 

**Февраль 2010**

– Кто решил седьмой пример и хочет поделиться ответом с классом? – спрашивает Дженсен.

На задней парте начинают отчаянно размахивать рукой.

Дженсен вздыхает.

– Да, Падалеки, что вы хотели?

– Ответ 78?

– Да, ответ к четвертому примеру действительно был 78. Поздравляю. Класс уже перешел к седьмому примеру.

Джаред лыбится, словно только что спас мир от апокалипсиса. 

– Ты отличный учитель, – говорит он, рисуя большую красную галочку на своем листе бумаги. 

– Почему мой учитель английского снова задерживает урок? – интересуется Эмили, светловолосая девочка за второй партой, втайне одна из любимых учеников Дженсена. 

– Если б я знал, Эмили, – отзывается Дженсен.

– Я учусь! – защищается Джаред. – Видите, дети? Учиться никогда не поздно.

Класс стонет, и Джаред смеется. Дженсен старается не обращать внимания на его озорные глаза. Он слегка нервничает. Так совпало, что Джаред решил провести свои методические часы в классе Дженсена в день Святого Валентина.

– Очень медленно учиться, – ехидничает Колин.

Джаред подмигивает Дженсену, и тот в раздражении мотает головой. Так уж вышло, что Дженсен в курсе – Джаред не только любит математику, но и отлично считает, а сейчас просто притворяется, потому что думает, что это мило, хотя на самом деле это не так. Дженсену стоит прекратить поощрять подобное поведение.

– Ха, математика. Как будто мне она нужна, – отвечает Джаред. – Математика – это совершенно несерьезный предмет.

– Джаред, это твой класс на прошлой неделе был весь усыпан блестками, – замечает Дженсен.

– Я не мог сопротивляться их сладкозвучной песне, – отвечает Джаред, каким-то чудом сохраняя серьезное лицо. – Кроме того, теперь у меня есть модель Елисейских полей с маленькими богами и богинями из зубочисток. А что есть в твоем классе?

– Достоинство? – отвечает Дженсен. Джаред показывает ему язык. – Я могу продолжить урок?

– Нет, нет, драка, драка! – голосят дети.

Джаред смеется.

– Ну что ж, мистер Эклз, угостите нас своими цифрами. 

– Эмили, я знаю, что у тебя есть ответ на седьмой пример.

– 104.

Дженсен кивает и уже собирается вывести ответ на доске, когда в класс заглядывает еще одна группа детей из хора. Третий раз за день его уроки прерывают поющие валентинки, а между ними Джаред, вдобавок каждые три минуты в класс доставляют розы и конфеты. Дженсен уже готов забить на уроки. 

– Мистер Эклз, можно, мы споем песню? Выделите нам минуту от урока?..

– Да, да, давайте побыстрее покончим с этим. Для кого ваше послание?

Дженсен улыбается – он вовсе не Гринч – выдвигает в центр класса стул, на который он, желая посмущать, усаживает учеников, которым предназначается валентинка, и ждет, когда посланники объявят следующую жертву.

– Вообще-то, это вы.

– Как так?

– Да, у нас для вас песня от человека, пожелавшего остаться неизвестным.

– А вам вообще разрешено это делать для учителей?

– О, конечно. Дети любят посылать валентинки учителям. Я за сегодня уже четыре штуки получил, – встревает Джаред. Дженсен резко поворачивается к нему, и вдруг все встает на свои места. 

– Как это мило, – отвечает он. Предполагалось, что по его тону Джаред поймет, что сегодня ужинает в одиночестве, но на деле в голосе звучит веселье. 

– Так мы можем вам ее спеть? Нам нужно успеть разнести еще восемь таких.  
Дженсен решает играть честно и сам садится на стул позора. 

– Пожалуйста. Не хочу, чтобы «неизвестный» впустую потратил пять баксов.  
Как только дети убегают на ланч, Дженсен присаживается на оккупированную Джаредом парту и строго смотрит на него.

– Я готов тебя прибить, и не думаю, что Женевьев встанет на твою защиту. 

– Ой, да ладно. Тебе же понравилось.

– У тебя нет доказательств, так что пока они у тебя не появятся, ты идиот. 

– Ты меня любишь.

Дженсен ничего не отвечает. Джаред осознает свой промах и вздыхает.

– Даже в Валентинов день? Ну ладно. Я тебе очень-очень нравлюсь. Так подойдет?

– Да. Ты мне очень-очень нравишься, Джаред.

– Это хорошо. Я тоже к тебе вроде как прикипел.

Вечером после ужина Джаред отдувается за поющую валентинку. За всю свою жизнь Дженсен не может вспомнить лучшего дня Святого Валентина.

**Март 2010**

Раздается резкий стук в дверь. Открыв, Дженсен ничуть не удивляется, обнаружив на пороге Джареда.

– На этот раз без песен и плясок? – спрашивает Джаред.

– Иди ты, – смеется Дженсен. – Методические дни уже никогда не станут прежними. Надеюсь, ты доволен. 

– Я отнюдь не доволен, – Джаред стряхивает улыбку, тщетно пытаясь придать лицу строгое выражение. – У меня к тебе серьезный разговор.

– Конечно, сэр, я весь внимание.

– Я только что разговаривал с человеком, отвечающим за ежегодник. – Джаред сует Дженсену в руки листок. – Каждый год бесспорное лидерство принадлежало мне, Дженсен.

– Ты шутишь? – Дженсен поднимает взгляд на Джареда и выгибает бровь.

– Как посмел ты попытаться украсть мой титул «Самый Классный Учитель года»?

– Ты все равно выигрываешь, Джаред.

– Всего на семь процентов! И то потому, что я выучил больше учеников, и их будут терзать муки совести, если они не проголосуют за меня.

– Наверно, так оно и есть.

Джаред ухмыляется и, закрыв за собой дверь, проходит в класс. 

– Я зол даже на себя, потому что если бы мне пришлось голосовать, я бы тоже отдал свой голос тебе.

– Кругом одни предатели, – соглашается Дженсен, подпирая бедром свой стол.

Джаред кивает и движется к нему.

– Скорей всего это заговор, – продолжает Дженсен. 

Джаред улыбается и снова кивнув, целует. Он кладет руки по обе стороны от Дженсена и подтягивается ближе к столу. Дженсен раздвигает ноги, теперь Джаред может устроиться между ними. Сжав пальцами галстук Дженсена, Джаред тянет его на себя.

Они увлеченно целуются, пока Джаред не накрывает рукой бедро Дженсена, и тому приходится отодвинуться.

Джаред утыкается лицом Дженсену в шею. 

– Хотел бы я сейчас оказаться перед тобой на коленях. 

В штанах заинтересованно дергается член, и Дженсен отталкивает Джареда. 

– Черт, Джаред. Совсем не круто.

Джаред ухмыляется.

– Это я так приглашаю тебя к себе после того как ты закончишь.

– А позвонить не судьба? Или ты решил прийти и заставить меня мучиться от спермотоксикоза?

– Я бы позвонил, но ты не жалуешь секс по телефону.

Дженсен издает невольный смешок.

– А знаешь, я ведь работал, пока ты не пришел. 

– А сейчас ты целуешься. Хорошо, что я пришел и спас тебя. 

Дженсен улыбается и притягивает Джареда для очередного поцелуя. На этот раз Джаред менее настойчив, и поцелуй выходит нежнее. 

– Нам не следует заниматься этим на работе, Джей, – говорит Дженсен, стоит ему собрать волю в кулак, чтобы оттолкнуть Джареда. – Даже в пустых аудиториях. Что будет, если вдруг кто-нибудь зайдет?

Джаред ахает.

– Да. Боже упаси. Они же подумают, что мы...

 _Влюблены_ повисает в воздухе. Три месяца после нового года Джаред держал обещание не заставлять Дженсена произносить эти слова, даже в день всех влюбленных, и сдерживал порывы произносить их самому. Улыбка Джареда гаснет, и он не заканчивает предложение. 

– Счастливы? – находится Дженсен.

– А мы счастливы, так ведь?

– Да, Джаред, счастливы.

Джаред кивает, но больше не улыбается, и Дженсен берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Он жаждет увидеть реакцию Джареда и понимает, что нет никакой нужды хранить секреты, особенно если это вернет улыбку.

– Ты же знаешь. Я тебя люблю.

Джаред смотрит на него, открыв рот. Дженсен улыбается и скупо пожимает плечами. Каким-то образом это действительно оказывается не так уж и сложно. 

 

**Апрель 2010**

– Ты где?

Дженсен вырубает у телика звук и устраивается на диване. 

– Сижу в гостиной и дохну от скуки.

– Понятно.

– А зачем спрашиваешь?

– Просто любопытно.

В дверь стучат, и Дженсен вздыхает.

– Слушай, Джар, я перезвоню тебе через пару минут. Нужно подойти к двери.

– Да. Без проблем.

Дженсен открывает дверь и обнаруживает за ней Джареда: тот стоит с баулом на плече и держит в каждой руке по бумажному пакету.

– Э?

– Привет!

– Старик, что ты тут делаешь?

– Стою весь такой чудесный?

– Нет, я на полном серьезе. Какого черта тебя сюда принесло?

– Ты дал мне адрес.

– Джаред, ты сказал, что собираешься послать моей маме цветы.

Джаред ухмыляется и складывает вещи на пол, затем тянется к одному из пакетов и вытаскивает пестрый букет из всевозможных цветов – немного безвкусный, но видно, что Джаред старался. Джаред улыбается, словно это самая прекрасная вещь на свете, и сердце Дженсена заходится в груди.

– Я проделал долгий путь, чтобы вручить их твоей маме.

В голове Дженсена проносятся тысячи возможных сценариев – вариант сделать Джареду выговор и отослать домой занимает верхнюю строчку, но вместо этого Дженсен обвивает руками его шею и целует Джареда со всей страстью.

– Ух ты, я и не знала, что у нас в Западном Техасе есть такой канал, – изумленно произносят рядом.

Услышав голос своей младшей сестренки и вспомнив, где они находятся, Дженсен тут же отрывается от Джареда. 

– Одно из двух: или ты Джаред, или я серьезно недооценивала своего брата. 

Джаред ухмыляется и обнимает Дженсена за талию.

– Смотрю, моя слава идет впереди меня.

Маккензи протягивает Джареду руку.

– Мак, – представляется она.

Пихнув Дженсену букет, Джаред берет предложенную Маккензи руку и целует. 

– Я сражен, – произносит он. – Если бы Дженсен намекнул, насколько очаровательна его сестра, я бы приберег тот поцелуй. 

Маккензи краснеет, как спелый помидор, и, заикаясь, пытается что-нибудь ответить, но Джаред, привыкший к эффекту, который производит на девочек-подростков, только смеется.  
Немного придя в себя, Маккензи снова переключается на Дженсена.

– Это была плохая идея.

– Согласен!

– Папа не обрадуется.

– И с этим согласен.

– Ладно. Раз мы все выяснили, отойдите с прохода. Я иду гулять. 

– Ты бросаешь меня в такой момент?

– О да. Не хочу оказаться в эпицентре ядерного взрыва. – Маккензи проходит мимо Джареда, тот желает ей хорошо развлечься, она хихикает и быстро бежит к ждущей ее у дома машине.

Дженсен снова возвращается к наиболее насущному вопросу. 

– Серьезно, Джаред?

Джаред пожимает плечами.

– Ты же на меня на самом деле не злишься, правда? Потому что если злишься, я могу поехать домой. 

– Нет, не злюсь, просто... черт, ты знаешь, как мои родители к этому относятся. Я даже не предупредил их как следует.

– Джен, когда-нибудь им придется ко мне привыкнуть, потому что я настроен серьезно.

– Я знаю, – тепло произносит Дженсен. – Но... они отнесутся к тебе несправедливо. А я не хочу, чтобы ты с этим сталкивался, пока...

– Пока что? Послушай, если я им не понравлюсь, то мы что-нибудь придумаем. Но скорей всего я им понравлюсь. И когда они увидят, что все в шоколаде, все проблемы отпадут сами по себе, и я больше не буду волноваться, что с тобой тут... – Джаред прикусывает губу. – Я просто больше не могу слышать, как меняется твой голос, когда ты здесь.

Дженсен уверен, что раньше Джареда все любили, и не представляет, как тот отреагирует на обратное. Так что при мысли о будущем знакомстве Дженсен волнуется гораздо больше, чем следует. И в то же время, не то чтобы у него есть выбор. Так что он обнимает Джареда за шею и кивает.

– Хорошо. Мы, ох... Думаю, мы попробуем, да?

Джаред улыбается в ответ.

***

Джаред сидит напротив отца, оба демонстративно прожигают друг друга взглядами и молчат. Кажется, это самый неловкий семейный ужин на памяти Дженсена, однако пока не пролилась кровь, еще есть надежда.

– Итак, Джаред, – неуклюже начинает мама. – Расскажи нам о себе.

Джаред улыбается, но не привычной легкой улыбкой: эта рассчитана на отца, словно говорит: «Я не позволю тебе испортить мне настроение».

– Да рассказывать особо нечего, мэм. Я работаю вместе с Дженсеном, уверен, он вам об этом уже говорил. Мы встречаемся почти шесть месяцев.

– Твоя семья не отмечает Пасху? – интересуется Алан, остро улыбаясь. 

– Пап, – предупреждающе начинает Дженсен.

Джаред пропускает интонацию отца мимо ушей, не намеренный сдаваться.

– Отмечает, сэр. Каждый год. И если вам интересно, почему я здесь, а не с ними, я отвечу. Это потому что я люблю вашего сына. Надеюсь, это не проблема.

У родителей Дженсена глаза буквально лезут на лоб, Маккензи давится стейком, Дженсен же подносит бокал к губам, пряча за ним ухмылку. 

– Джаред мастерски играет в шахматы, – спустя какое-то время произносит Дженсен и смотрит на отца, словно у них совершенно обычный разговор. – Может, сыграете пару партий после ужина?

– Это не оч…

– Конечно, – соглашается Джаред, сев ровнее. – Звучит здорово. 

Маккензи посылает Дженсену взгляд, в котором читается: «ты спятил?», но Дженсен отмахивается от сестры и снова принимается за ужин. Если кто и способен справиться с отцом, так это Джаред.

***

Дженсен вовсе не подпирает стенку у отцовского кабинета, отчаянно прислушиваясь к происходящему внутри. А может, так оно и есть. Он твердит себе, что в слежке нет никакого криминала, ведь когда дело дойдет до драки, именно Дженсену придется вызывать скорую. Долгое время из-за двери не раздается ни звука.

Где-то спустя полчаса он различает голос отца.

– Черт, – расстроенно произносит тот. Дженсен улыбается про себя, зная, что Джаред ведет. 

Он ждет дальше. Джаред ничего не отвечает. Возможно, это лучше драки, только Дженсен уже накрутил себя до предела. Ему хочется, чтобы уже хоть что-нибудь произошло. 

– Шах, – произносит Джаред, весьма довольный собой.

– Ты очень неплох, – признает отец.

Джаред посмеивается.

– Шах и мат.

– Что? Как ты?.. – отец явно поражен. – О, вижу.

– Да, извините, что так вышло, – отвечает Джаред, совершенно не раскаиваясь. – Спокойной ночи? 

– Подожди. Я требую реванша. 

– О… да, конечно.

Слышно, как по полу скользит стул – Джаред придвигается обратно. 

– Значит, шахматы, а? Как так вышло, что ты ими увлекся? 

– Дядя в детстве научил, – отзывается Джаред. – И не знаю, оно как-то прижилось.

– Ну, ты очень талантлив.

– Спасибо.

Затем снова проклятая тишина. Дженсен готов поклясться, что ни разу не слышал, чтобы Джаред хранил молчание так долго, даже во время сна. Очевидно, отец тоже не выдерживает, потому что спустя пять минут он сдается и перестает избегать волнующей темы. 

– Так, послушай. Кажется, у тебя сложилось несколько неверное представление обо мне. Я люблю своего сына. 

– Я никогда не говорил, что вы его не любите, – по-деловому включается Джаред. – Но я тоже его люблю, и вас не должно это беспокоить.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы было лучше для него. 

– О, отлично! Мы оба хотим одного и того же. Полагаю, нам нет смысла бодаться, ведь так, сэр?

– Мне не нравится твой тон.

– Мне тоже не нравился ваш в течение первых двух часов, так что теперь ваша очередь.

– Это... справедливо, – признает Алан.

Дженсен не может поверить своим ушам. Он знает, что там, в комнате, лицо Джареда смягчается.

– Я не конфликтный человек.

– Да ты что, – отвечает отец, в его голосе слышится настоящее веселье.

– Знаете, Дженсен очень вас уважает. Он ходит как в воду опущенный с Рождества. 

– Я знаю. Я… хотел бы тогда ответить ему по-другому. Это все так непривычно, но я стараюсь, действительно стараюсь. 

– Ну, вам стоит.

– Так и есть!

– Ну, тогда хорошо.

– Отлично.

– Сейчас я съем вашего ферзя.

– Что? – переспрашивает Алан. – Черт побери!

Джаред заходится смехом, и через пару секунд к нему присоединяется отец. Дженсен ждет еще две игры, разговор за дверью становится все более и более дружелюбным, и Дженсен решает наградить себя за такой блестящий план и потупить в телик.

***

– Подвинь свою прекрасную задницу, Дженсен. Это моя кровать.

Дженсен продирает один глаз и понимает, что отключился посреди марафона «Скажи платью да».

– Это не то, чем кажется, – хватая пульт, бормочет он и вырубает телик.

– Конечно нет, – соглашается Джаред, улыбаясь. – «Скажи платью да», Дженсен? Серьезно?

– Ох, а ты такой обломщик.  
Джаред смеется и падает рядом на диван.

– Найди мне одеяло и подушку – или сегодня мне придется спать без них?

– Приходи спать ко мне в комнату, – предлагает Дженсен, протянув руку.

– Даже я понимаю, что это плохая идея.

Дженсен смеется, трет рукой лицо.

– Я не шучу. Ты не поместишься на этом диване, Джаред. У меня чудесный двуспальный матрас и простыни с принтом бейсбольных мячиков, ты останешься доволен. 

– Но разве мои будущие родственники не будут в шоке?

Дженсен пожимает плечами.

– Когда Джош с женой приезжают сюда, они спят в одной кровати. Не вижу особой разницы.

– Ты что, считаешь меня своей женой? Больше никаких свадебных передач.

– Я считаю тебя кем-то важным. Пойдем, это мой последний шанс устроить всеми любимый подростковый бунт.

Джаред фыркает.

– Хорошо. Договорились.

– Но Джей?

– Да?

– Руки не распускать.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

– Я серьезно. Сегодня Пасха. Иисус все видит.

Джаред заходится истерическим смехом и протягивает Дженсену руку, позволяя ему вести.

***

Остаток весенних каникул отец Дженсена изо всех сил старается не сказать чего лишнего, и у него почти получается. Он все же отпускает пару комментариев, скорей всего даже не понимая значения, но Джаред от них отшучивается, разряжая атмосферу.

Мама без ума от Джареда. Они пропадают на кухне часами, готовя вместе. На самом деле, готовит мама, а Джаред помогает ей по мелочи и развлекает. К концу дня мама забывает, что фактически готовила сама, и все заслуги приписывает Джареду. 

– Ммм, мам, ягненок выглядит восхитительно. 

– О, правда, я ничего такого и не делала, это все... 

– Донна, думаю, ты все путаешь. Все, что делал этот мальчишка, – стоял рядом и трещал без умолку.

– Что ж, это гораздо больше того, что обычно делаешь на кухне ты, Алан, – отвечает она, ласково похлопывая Джареда по руке.

Все за столом смеются, и затем разговор затихает и на смену ему приходит перезвон столовых приборов и тарелок и редкие похвалы еде. 

– Спасибо, что терпите меня, – произносит Джаред, пока они ждут десерт, словно его пригласили.

– Спасибо тебе, что приехал, – отвечает Джареду отец, кратко кивнув. – Здесь тебе всегда будут рады. – Он берет бутылку и подливает Дженсену вина. Затем говорит, усердно следя за голосом, – Дженсен слышит, как отец старается, для него это действительно важно: – Предлагаю всем поднять бокалы за Джареда и Дженсена. Кроме тебя, Мак, тебе еще рано. 

Маккензи недовольно скрещивает руки на груди, Дженсен подмигивает ей, обещая стянуть бокальчик, когда родители отправятся спать.

 

**Май 2010**

– Тебе помочь? А то ты стоишь здесь уже минут двадцать и, кажется, готов заплакать. Душераздирающее зрелище.

Дженсен отшатывается от стеллажа, который он прожигал взглядом в тайной надежде, что нужная книга материализуется сама по себе, только стоит сильно захотеть, и оборачивается к Женевьев.  
– Что? Нет. Все в порядке. Я просто, э...

– Дженсен, просто скажи, что ты ищешь.

Дженсен вздыхает и, признав свое поражение, передает листок, на котором записаны название и автор книги. 

– Это от Джареда, – узнав подчерк, она поднимает на него взгляд. 

Дженсен чувствует досаду, неуверенный, как лучший друг Джареда отреагирует на их отношения, но через силу кивает.

– Он заставляет тебя читать Джойса? – спрашивает она, выгибая бровь.

– И не говори. Это пытка.

– Да уж. Должно быть, ты ему действительно нравишься.

– С чего бы?

– Потому что думает, что ты его не бросишь, прочитав «Поминки по Финнегану».

Дженсен смеется.

– Неужели все настолько плохо?

– Ох, милый, все гораздо хуже. – Женевьев трясет головой. – И ты ищешь книгу совершенно не в том месте. 

Она проводит его через всю библиотеку и почти тут же достает книгу с полки. Дженсен смотрит на кирпич в своей руке и стонет. 

– Откуда она вообще взялась в школьной библиотеке?

Женевьев улыбается.

– Ты знал, что если ученик приходит в библиотеку и спрашивает книгу, которой нет в наличии, ее можно заказать?

– Не продолжай.

Она открывает форзац, в библиотечной карточке записаны всего два имени: Джаред Падалеки и Женевьев Кортез, датированы их первым годом в школе.

– Библиотекарь в нас души не чаяла. Уверена, попроси Джаред порнографию, она бы и ее заказала.

– Значит, тебя он тоже заставил прочесть эту книгу?

– О, да. Так он мучает всех, кто ему дорог.

Дженсен бледнеет.

– Вы с Джаредом встречались?

Она смеется.

– Ага. Еще когда он не был уверен, гей ли он.

– О, и что случилось?

– Ну, скажем так, мы оба пришли к выводу, что он гей.

Дженсен улыбается, но все равно ему слегка неудобно.

– У тебя все еще остались чувства?..

– Дженсен, ты просто прелесть. Ты избегал меня все эти месяцы, а теперь решил, что украл любовь всей моей жизни.

– Может, чуть-чуть, – признает он. 

– Успокойся, у меня тоже есть бойфренд. Кроме того, я не была влюблена в Джареда по-настоящему, а даже если бы и была, я рада видеть его таким счастливым. 

Дженсен краснеет и прячет взгляд. 

– Тогда, полагаю, мне повезло, что ты решила не ходить на тот концерт. 

– Какой концерт?

– Еще в октябре. Джаред позвал меня, потому что никто из вас не захотел пойти. В некотором роде я рассматриваю этот концерт как наше первое свидание.

– Мальчишки такие придурки, – фыркает Женевьев. – Он не звал меня ни на какие концерты, гений. Тебя развели по старинке. 

Женевьев хлопает Дженсена по плечу и, добродушно качая головой, уходит помочь кому-нибудь еще. Дженсен идет к стойке, радуясь, что в школе есть еще один библиотекарь – который может выдать книгу без подколок. 

 

**Июнь 2010**

В последний учебный день Дженсен собирает свои вещи, когда в класс входит Джаред, одетый в мантию выпускников.

– Ты пропустил награждение. Ты ужасный человек.

– Я не знал никого из ребят. Я преподаю у первоклашек, помнишь?

– Ты мог бы прийти и унять мои слезы, бессердечное ты создание. Не могу смотреть, как уходят мои детки.

– Ты не плакал.

– Если бы ты пришел, я бы разрыдался у тебя на плече, и, может быть, немного тебя полапал. Видишь сколько всего ты пропустил?

– Ага, но у меня остался всего один день, чтобы поставить годовые оценки, потому что сегодня я работал, да и тебе все еще нужно прийти и разгрести свои завалы до конца недели.

– Меня тошнит от твоего планирования.

– Как это мило, дорогой.

– Так значит, я тут подумал...

– Боже упаси, только не снова.

– Ты же знаешь, что в наших отношениях я девчонка?

Вообще-то, в основном сверху оказывается Джаред, но Дженсен оставляет это замечание при себе. Он не хочет навешивать на себя такой ярлык.

– Да.

– Ты должен сегодня поехать ко мне домой.

– Я так и планировал.

– И остаться.

– Это тоже входило в мои планы.

– Навсегда.

– Что?

– Так, погоди. У меня есть один очень хороший довод.

Дженсен прислоняется к парте и вздергивает бровь.

– Уже интересно.

Джаред глубоко вдыхает и пытается придать себе уверенный вид.

– Смотри, у меня есть дом, так? А все любят дома. Кто же их не любит? А ты живешь в квартире. Фу, квартиры! Все знают, что дома лучше. Ты должен переехать ко мне и жить в моем доме.

– Это был твой довод?

– Это безупречный довод, Дженсен. Тебе нечем его крыть. Давай. Нас ждут долгие летние каникулы. Это же куча свободного времени. Чем же его можно занять? О, я знаю. Мы соберем твои вещи и перевезем их в мой дом. Видишь, как все разрешилось?

– Да.

– Итак, твой ответ?

– Я уже ответил. Да.

– Погоди, что, правда? Ты не будешь тянуть резину четыре года, высчитывать вероятность нашего разрыва, как только все твои вещи переедут ко мне?

– Ну, если хочешь, могу все это устроить.

– Вообще-то, меня устраивало твое да. 

– Тогда да, Джаред, – улыбается Дженсен. – Я целиком и полностью за.

 

**Август 2010**

Определенно это первый учебный день.

Дженсен сидит в библиотеке, ожидая начала учительского собрания. Джаред возвращается, неся два стаканчика кофе, и улыбается, когда Дженсен машет ему рукой. Они садятся рядом, соприкасаясь бедрами под столом, и делятся с коллегами историями о том, как провели лето. Царит приветливая, дружелюбная атмосфера, и Дженсен чувствует себя как дома. И, возможно, он чересчур счастлив, учитывая начало рабочих будней. Он вспоминает, как бьющая через край энергия Джареда привела его в замешательство в прошлом году, и с удовольствием понимает, что, скорее всего, сегодня он настолько же раздражающе жизнерадостен. 

– Пообедаем сегодня дома? – пишет Дженсен в своем блокноте, пока Крипке бегло перечисляет дела, напрямую не относящиеся ни к одному из них.

– Не могу, – выводит Джаред.

Дженсен ставит вопросительный знак. Джаред в ответ рисует стрелку, указывающую на высокую блондинку, которая сидит на другом конце стола. Она все время краснеет и, кажется, старается срастись со стулом, Дженсен ей по-настоящему сочувствует. 

– Свежее мясо? – размашисто пишет Дженсен поверх следующей страницы. 

Джаред кивает и душит смешок, когда Дженсен начинает рисовать долговязую фигуру с острыми зубами и подписывает ее как «Джаред».

– Даже не думай. Она симпатичная, – добавляет он, закончив с портретом Джареда.

Джаред пинает его под столом.

– Давай со мной.

– Я не любитель таких приветствий. 

У Дженсена гудит телефон, достав, он проверяет его под столом.  
Это смска от Данниль: «Да ладно, вы теперь перекидываетесь записками, как подростки?»  
Дженсен ловит взгляд сидящей напротив Данниль и, убедившись, что Крипке не видит, по-взрослому показывает ей язык.

– СОБЕРИСЬ, – вдруг появляется на листке перед ним. Чтобы отметить важность, Джаред подчеркивает слово три раза. 

– Что, Крипке?

– Нет, я.

– Ладно, я помогу тебе с пытками несчастной новой учительницы. 

Джаред улыбается шире и испещряет бумагу сердечками – и, наконец, начинает слушать то, о чем вещает Крипке. Дженсен пальцами обводит контуры сердечек и решает, что этот год будет очень счастливым.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Принимающий или ресивер – позиция в американском футболе. Основной задачей принимающего является получение паса от квотербека. Для этого принимающий должен обладать хорошей скоростью и умением ловить мяч в сложных ситуациях. Принимающие обычно размещаются на дальних краях линии нападения для обхода по флангу.  
> 2\. **«Алая буква»** (англ. _The Scarlet Letter_ ) — роман американского писателя Натаниеля Готорна. По сюжету главную героиню, в отсутствие пропавшего мужа родившую девочку, горожане подвергают относительно лёгкому показательному наказанию за возможную супружескую измену — привязывают к позорному столбу и обязуют носить на одежде всю жизнь вышитую алыми нитками букву «А» (сокращение от «адюльтер»).  
> 3\. _Crazy love_ – песня ирландского музыканта [Вана Мориссона](https://youtu.be/VZsizuDUqio). Дженсен вместе с Джейсоном Маннсом записали [кавер](https://youtu.be/af9sdCMaOd0) и периодически исполняют ее на конвентах.  
>  4\. [«Бестолковые»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B5) (англ. _Clueless_ ) — американская молодежная комедия 1995 года с Алисией Сильверстоун в главной роли.  
> 5\. **«Эта прекрасная жизнь»** (англ. _It's a Wonderful Life_ ) — классический фильм мирового кинематографа, каждый год (начиная с 1970-х) его показывают по ведущим телеканалам США в канун Рождества. Главный герой фильма, не выдержав череды проблем, решает совершить самоубийство, но ангел-хранитель помогает ему увидеть, насколько его жизнь помогла другим людям.


End file.
